To End an Era
by WinterSnowing
Summary: The same time as Luffy set out to sail for his dream, two others were also sailing out for the same reason. Meet Alice, a girl from a world not of One Piece. She wishes her life away, wanting to be important, unlike at home. Her life get's tangled with Cielven's, a boy who's life has been laid out by his dead parents. Together, along with their crew, they'll End an Era.
1. Chapter 1: Alice in HER Wonderland

**To End an Era**

**The same time as Luffy set out to sail for his dream, two others were also sailing out for the same reason.**  
><strong>Meet Alice, a girl from a world not of One Piece. She wishes her life away, wanting to be someone great and known, unlike at home. Her life get's tangled with Cielven's, a boy who's life has been laid out by his dead parents. <strong>  
><strong>These two will do great things together! They just... first need to find a crew who will let a skinny, air headed girl be their captain.<strong>

_**CHAPTER ONE: **__**Alice in HER Wonderland**_

_A girl at the age of 17 will be sent to this world. _

_She will have hair as black as night,_

_Her eyes glowing with the bright colors of the sea,_

_her skin will be kissed by the sun._

_Your father and I never wanted to burden you with such a responsibility but we fear that… we might not have the choice soon._

_Your job, our son, is to take care of her on her adventure._

_She will not be from here, you will have to explain to her the ways of how we live._

_You must protect her and help her out on her adventure._

_If she dies… Our very world might be taken with her. _

_Help her End the Era._

* * *

><p>A tall boy, being at the age of 19, walked through a large shop. The walls were filled with millions of different types of weapons, any weapon you've ever dreamed of owning, could be found on one of the walls.<p>

The boy had bright white-blonde hair that was ruffled and looked as if it had been blown by the wind from him running around outside. His skin was tan, pointing out his faint muscles. His bright blue-green eyes scanned everything the shop had, almost looking for something he knew was there.

"Cielven." The boy stops his walking. His eyes darting to the voice before his whole head moves. A tall man at the age of 26 walked out from a back door marked 'employees only' behind the counter of the shop. He had soft black stubble around his sharp-ish chin. His black straight hair and pale brown eyes differed from the curly blonde haired and green eyed boy in the shop. "Cielven, what are you doing?" The teen gave a blink before he gave a shrug. "I was just looking at the weapons, Hart." Hart, the older man, gave a soft chuckle. "Do you expect me to believe you're actually doing your job for once?" Cielven gave a shrug as he grinned.

Cielven, and his older step brother Hart, owned a weapons shop in East Blue. Their parents had remarried, making them step siblings, though, that was years ago. They already were as close as siblings, them both owning a shop to progress in life with their parents gone.

"So, what are you doing?" Cielven gave another soft shrug of his shoulders as he finally turned fully to his brother. Hart was set in a Black Smiths attire. The melding gloves, the leather long apron, the old steam-punky goggles resting on the top of his head. While Hart looked like someone for the job of a Weapons store owner, Cielven looked much different. He had on a tight, but thin long sleeve blue and green shirt. He had rolled up the sleeves since the store always was to hot because of his brother welding in the back room. He had on tan knee long shorts and dark brown flip flops. He looked like any tourist that resided on the small Steam Island in the East Blue.

"I was just thinking…" Cielven's, along with Hart's, go-lucky smile fell. Hart knew exactly what his brother was thinking about. He gave a soft sigh as he slid off his welding gloves, placing them on the counter as he walked out from behind it. He slowly walked up to Cielven. Cielven's face was in a tight frown as he looked to the floor, stuffing his hands into his pockets. Hart stopped in front of the downcast boy. He looked him over, his own face in a strained frown. Hart then let out a soft sigh. "The letter?" Cielven could only nod in reply to Hart's question.

A week after Hart and Cielven's parents died, they had found a letter in their room. The letter was addressed to Cielven. All their parent's work was passed to him in that simple letter, and the boy had been distraught since.

"If we ever find the girl, i can go with you. Or i can even do it by myself." Cielven stayed silent before he slowly rose his head, giving his brother a smile. "No… They asked me for a reason…I think… And it wouldn't feel right giving you all the glory, Hart." Hart looked over Cielvens face once more before cracking his own smile, hitting the back of Cielven's shoulder in a playful way. "Alright. I understand. Now, why don't you actually look over the shop why i go fix that mans order." As Hart walked off, grabbing his gloves, murmurs of 'why a golden knife' and 'such a hassle for something so cheep' left his lips before he slipped into the back room.

Cielven stared at the door for a dragged out minute before he moved behind the counter, glancing around in a bored fashion. He was partially glad that he was inside his hot house slash store, away from the nasty in-between weather going on outside. Though, it was boring just standing there, waiting until someone showed up. Their store was popular, don't get them wrong, but today was the end of the Winter season in East Blue. Most docked pirates were heading out to adventure during the nice and warm seasons, probably trying another shot of getting over Reverse Mountain and into the Grand Line.

As Cielven looked over more weapons behind the counter, he finally chose to unlock a glass case and pull out a gun. The bell at the front door jingled yet he didn't look up right away, still looking over the gun in his hands. The gun was something his brother had just finished repairing, something that only caught Cielven's eyes even more. It was a bright glowing silver with swirls of glowing reds and orange. It was almost if the gun was scattered in cracks that bubbled with molten lava. It was the most beautiful hand crafted gun he had ever seen. It was rare to see such a pistol designed in such a way.

As he extended his arm, aiming the gun in front of him, he suddenly saw a girl in front of the aimed weapon. He jumped back in surprise, lowering the gun in seconds, his eyes wide. "I-i'm so sorry! I-i didn't realize you were there!" The girl gave a nervous laugh as she waved her hand, as if she was physically brushing away the matter.

"Don't worry about it." She cracked a small smile as she then looked to a piece of paper in her hands, and then back up to Cielven, who was now putting away the gun.

"You're Cielven… right?" He locked the case the gun had been in, giving the girl a slow nod of his head, he then really saw the girl.

She had long, knee long, pitch black hair that fell around her. Her bangs swept across her forehead, two white clips holding her bangs to the side. She had amazing bright sea blue eyes that almost seemed to glow, her skin a soft sun kissed color.

She was tall, just 3 inches shorter than himself. Cielven wasn't a very tall boy, only hitting around 5'10, but every girl on the small island he lived on was about 4'10 to 5'4. Cielven was considered one of the tallest people on the island.

The girl smiling in front of him had on a pale blue tank top that was crossed over by dark blue horizontal lines and then pale khaki very short shorts, black flipflops adorning her feet. The girl gave a relieved sigh after Cielven's nodding head.

She stuck out her hand, only making Cielven stare at it in confusion. "I'm Alice. I uh… i have a note that says i'm supposed to find you before i do anything?" Cielven blinked slowly as he reached out and slowly shook her hand. "I'm uh.. Cielven... A note?" Alice, the girl was now dubbed, looked back to the note in her hands.

"Um, yeah. It says to come and find you. It says you should know what to do…?" Cielven gave a confused look as he slightly tilted his head to the side. "Know what to… do?" Alice gave a small nod. "It also says you should know my situation." Cielven nodded slowly before his eyes looked over the girl once more.

Black hair, sea blue eyes, sun kissed skin…

Cielven's eyes grew wide as he stumbled over his next words. "H-how old are you?" Alice rose a single brow. "I'm 17, why?" Cielven's heart seemed to stop as he slowly took a step backwards.

This was the girl.

The girl his parents said he had to protect with his life. This was the girl who apparently had a giant adventure that meant almost… everything! "H-Hart…" His brothers name just barely past him lips in a soft whisper before he yelled. "HART!" His brother ran out of the back room in seconds, his eyes wide as he looked around in a hurry. "Wh-what?! Cielven are you-!" His words cut off as he spotted his brother looking at Alice on the other side of the counter.

Hart wordlessly scanned over the girl, clicking two and two together in seconds, unlike Cielven who had taken his sweet time. "Maybe we should… sit down.

The trio were now in a patchwork looking living room. It was very nice, home like, but you could easily see that they had the furniture longer than the furnitures due time. Alice sat across from the two brothers on a small arm chair, sipping on hot tea that Hart had made for everyone. The brother sat on a long couch, looking over Alice.

"So…" Hart's words seemed to echo in the silence that had settled around them. Cielven took Hart's silence as a chance to ask his own question. "Could you… explain how you got here? How you got the note?" Alice gave a soft hum as she looked down into her cup of steaming tea. "Well… from what i've seen so far, i don't think i'm even in my same world anymore. I had only woken up this morning to find myself in the middle of a grassy field, in new clothes, with this note in my pocket." Alice handed the note out to Cielven, who took it in seconds.

He held it up so both him and Hart could read over it.

'_To wish away your own life, _

_to wish to start a new one is something only certain people have. _

_You wanted a fresh start, and our world was in trouble. _

_With this, both of our hopes have been answered. _

_You have always wanted an adventure, so this one has been given to you._

_Go just to the town at the edge of this field. _

_There, you need to find an old BlackSmith's business. _

_You must find a boy of the age of 19 named Cielven, my son. _

_He will know exactly what's going on, he knows your situation, he knows what to do. _

_Please, _

_save our world of its corrupt power by going against it._

_Become a pirate, become the Pirate Queen and gain a new life as you save our world.'_

Both boys were silent as they finished reading it. Cielven wordlessly handed the note back to Alice. It was the same hand writing of his mother, the same shades of pencil because of his mothers shaking hand… "You wanted to basically redo your life, start a new one from the one you had back at your… world?" Alice gave a nod, a smile lighting her features.

"Yep! My life was bland, boring, really worthless. I wanted a life where i could do good! Where it meant a difference if i was there, of if i wasn't. Somehow, it seemed my wish was granted." Hart nodded slowly as Cielven looked over the girl.

She was told, by his own parents, to become the Pirate Queen and take down the World Government… and he was supposed to _protect_ her from the _WORLD GOVERNMENT_!? Were his parents _insane_!? How could he possibly do that? He could never fight against such a strong power!

Alice looked to Cielven, glancing him over before giving a smile. "I guess this means your my first mate!" The boy's eyes flickered to her in seconds as he slowly blinked. "What?" She gave a snicker as she sipped on her tea. "Well, if i'm going to become the Pirate Queen, and you're supposed to, er, help me, then you have to join my crew. Meaning you're my first mate." Cielven could only stare at the smiling girl.

How could she accept this all so easily? She suddenly woke up and is told to beat down the 'evil' of the world and become the queen of all pirates… and shes OKAY with all that?! Nothing about someone choosing her future? No 'why me's or 'hows this possible's!? Did she even understand that she would have to fight all of the other pirates in the world just to get where she wanted?

Before Cielven could bite out a retort about how stupid he thought the girl was being, his eyes met her shining blue ones as she gave a giant toothy, blushing smile. Cielvens retort was lost in seconds as he stared at her smiling face. Hart noticed Cielvens hesitation, making the older brother give a silent snicker. He turned to Alice, giving his own smile.

"Alice, you're going to go out into this world with no knowing of how things work, become a pirate, defeat the world government and become the Pirate Queen?" Alice gave a nod of her head as a sweat drop rolled down both of the brothers temples.

"Do you even have pirates where you're from?" Alice gave a laugh and nodded. "Of course! But... For some reason I think they're a bit different than the ones here..." Hart raised a brow. "Why's that?" Alice scratched her cheek as she gave a nervous laugh. "I'm not sure... Just a hunch really." The brothers exchanged looks before Hart gave a wary smile to the excited and beaming Alice.

"Look, Alice, I believe your world is very different than ours. Why don't you stay here with us before you two set out? We'll explain to you everything here so you know what's going on." Alice gave a soft hum before she shook her head. Harts smile slowly fell.

"No can do…" Hart raised a brow as Alice trailed off, waiting for his name. "Hart." Alice's smile only widened. "No can do Hart! If i'm supposed to become the Pirate Queen, i have to start now! It's going to take some plus years to get to the very top, so i have to start as soon as possible." Alice stood, grinning widely as Hart stared in surprise, also standing. "What?! You just woke up in a new world! Don't be hasty!" The girl shook her head as she looked to the silent Cielven. Cielven hadn't made a move to talk, he just sat, staring at the girl. "Cielven can teach me while we sail! I'm sure he knows as much as you do." Cielven blinked slowly before he crossed his arms, giving a sigh and leaning back into the couch.

"I don't think we can sway her, Hart." Hart looked down to his brother, and then to Alice's smiling face. Hart stayed silent before he gave a sigh, it seemed all the girl could do so far was smile and be stubborn. "I guess so… Then, Let me get a boat ready for you two. Cielven, why don't you go back to the shop? Pick out some weapons. I can't let you two sail off with no protection."

Cielven stared at his brother with wide eyes. "What? Your OKAY with this!?" Hart gave a chuckle. "Not at all. But… Our parents wrote you both notes. I think they knew, at least a bit, about what was going to happen. How else did they get notes to both of you after they passed away? I trust them, with everything i have so… you do the same, alright Cielven?" Cielven could only stare at his brother has he turned and left.

Alice gave a soft hum before she walked up to Cielven, grabbing his hands and pulling him straight off the couch. He stumbled, surprised at her strength. "Come on! Lets go!" Alice pulled Cielven away, holding tightly on to his hand as both left the living room, entering back into the main shop.

"So, Hart said we could pick any weapon?" Alice dropped Cielven's hand, walking closer to a far wall filled of weapons. Cielven watched her for a second before sighing and crossing his arms. "You have no clue what weapon to pick."

"Nope." Cielven couldn't help but give a smile at her still go lucky tone as he walked up to Alice's side. "Have you ever used one before?" The girl gave a hum as Cielven casted the 'are you serious' eyes. "I can wield swords. Yes, definitely swords." Cielven gave a laugh as he reached up, picking up a thin sword on the wall in front of her. "Then why not pick a sword?" Alice just stared at the sword in Cielven's hand. "But i don't want that one." Cielven deadpanned as he put the sword back.

"Which one DO you want?" The girl hummed again as she glanced around. "A Katana!" Cielven blinked slowly, glancing around the shop before spotting one close to the duo.

He easily walks over and takes it off the wall. He slips the sword out of its sheath, glancing over the polished silver metal. The hilt was a mix of white and blue ribbons on the black main handle. Alice gave a soft oo sound as she walked over, looking over the sword in Cielven's hands. Cielven sheathed, handing it to the girl. "Alright! One down! I'll go grab another Katana i was looking at, you can go find your weapon now!"

Alice trotted off, leaving Cielven in a dumbstruck state. The dang girl knew exactly what weapon she wanted, but had made Cielven 'help' her anyway? Cielven's eye twitched before he let out a sigh, spinning around to look at the walls again.

All he needed to do was pick a weapon and- wait.

Cielven couldn't but give a soft laugh at himself. Cielven didn't need a weapon. He himself, was a weapon.

"Cielven!" Cielven glanced over to see a happy Alice, two swords strapped to her hip. "Alright Alright! You done- hey… Where's your weapon?" Cielven gave a grin. "Don't worry, i have it." Alice glanced over him once again. Before she could ask where it was, or what it was, Hart walked into the room.

"Oh, it seems you two have already finished up here. Your boat is at the dock right out front. It's the biggest one i could find, so sorry about it's size. You have a week worth of food and water along with a good amount of money. A Log Pose along with some maps also." Cielven gave a grin at his brother as Alice gave a cheer.

"Let's go Cielven!" Cielven gave a snicker before glancing to the girl. "Why don't you check out the boat first? I just need to talk to Hart for a bit." Alice's smiling face faltered as she looked between the brothers. Her smile soon was back up, but so much of the earlier happiness had left it. "Alright! I'll uh… be waiting." She turned around and soon left, Leaving Cielven and Hart to look to each other. Hart's smiling face fell into a serious look.

"Cielven," Hart started, placing a hand on Cielven's shoulder, "You take good care of that girl, alright? It doesn't matter if all of this is a hoax and she means nothing to this world's future, or if it's all true. She is your captain now. No matter what happens, you must ALWAYS stay by her side and help her. Do you understand me?" Cielven and Hart stared into eachothers eyes for a moment before Cielven gave a determined nod. Hart's serious face melted into a caring, loved filled smile. "Then… you have to promise me to be safe. I hear one word of you almost dying and so help me- i'll sail right out to get you and that girl. Understand?" Cielven gave a relieved laugh as he nodded, happy that the dramatic setting had lifted.

Hart nodded slowly before pulling Cielven into a hug, Cielven greedily accepting it. "I uh… I love you, alright? Meaning you have to come home at least at some point. Write or something okay?" The boys separated as Cielven gave a chuckle and nodded. "I promise. Alright?" Hart nodded in satisfaction before he glanced to the shops doors.

"Then i guess you better go, huh? The Future Pirate Queen doesn't wait just for anyone." Cielven nodded, finally turning away from his brother. "Bye… thanks for um… everything." Hart gave a chuckle as Cielven opened the doors. "You better bring back a title." Cielven nodded, leaving the shop and letting the doors shut, cutting the sight of his brother.

With a heavy heart, Cielven walked up to the new boat he was to be sailing in. It was pretty large. Nothing like a real pirate ship, or one of the fancy giant boats, just a good, medium sized boat that easily held a kitchen, two rooms, maybe even a small bathroom under the deck. There was a mast, but no look out post, the boat not built with one. They only had a mast with one giant sail on it.

On board the dark wooden boat, was Alice leaning over the railing looking at him. Her long hair gently blew around her as she gave Cielven a sullen look.

"You don't have to come." Cielvens eyes widened slightly at Alice's sad face. "You look so sad leaving your brother... I've never had a sibling but, It must hurt leaving him behind for some... Complete stranger like me."

Cielven stared at the girl. At this very moment, Cielven could just walk away. He could return to his brother and continue his boring life in the weapons shop. He could wake up in a nice familiar bed and see his brother grumbling over weapons. He could have his normal life back at this very instant. Cielven could only crack a grin.

A rope ladder was hanging down the side of the boat, something Alice used to climb up herself. Cielven, without another word, began climbing up the ladder. Alice only watched with a soft expression. Her earlier excitement and happiness now dulled into a sadder tone.

Cielven climbed on board, turning to Alice and giving her a toothy grin. "Sorry future Pirate Queen. You can't get rid of me so easily. Until you become the real Pirate Queen, you're stuck with me." Alice stared at Cielven's toothy smile, her own face blooming into its usual wide smile.

"Well, if I'm stuck with you..." Both kids laughed at Alice's words as they both moved, setting sail on their small boat. As the wind filled their sail, both kids couldn't help smile as they watched the island slowly shrink.

They were heading for their dreams. Slowly, yes, ever so slowly were they climbing for their dreams, but it had been the most progress either of them had in their whole lives, combined. They were both unimaginably...

Happy.


	2. Chapter 2: First Island - Vanilla Coast

_**CHAPTER TWO: **__**First Island - Vanilla Coast**_

"Ciellll." Cielven's eye twitched for what seemed to be the 100th time as he laid on the deck of the ship. "I'm bored Ciellll!" Cielven let out an annoyed sigh. "Then why don't you swim then?" Alice walked into Cielven's view, giving him a pouty face. "I don't want to swim alone…" Cielven sat up, giving a glare to Alice. "Well i can't swim so your out of luck." Cielven then let himself fall back to his earlier position, propping a leg up and his arms under his head.

The two had been sailing for a good 6 days now. Cielven explained as much as he could handle about his world to Alice, hopefully filling her in about the most basic things. Yet, she seemed to never fail at annoying him to no end. An example? Alice had started calling Cielven Ciel, getting on his nerves to no end. Cielven could not STAND the nickname Ciel. To him it sounded like the most girliest names in existence.

"I'll teach you how to swim then!" Cielven rolled over on to his stomach, basking in the bright sun. "It's not that i don't know how to, i just can't." Alice blinked slowly as Cielven looked over her confused features. "I guess since you're the captain i might as well tell you now. I've eaten the Dragon Dragon No Mi Devil Fruit. It's a Zoan, so i can turn myself into a dragon. So, it also means that i can't swim or get near seastone." Alice nodded her head in an understanding way, then gave a tilt as her features mixed into confusion.

"What's a Devil Fruit, a Zoan, a Seastone, and a dragon dragon- somethin' what?" Cielven looked at her with surprise before he remembered. Alice wasn't from here. She didn't know most things about this world.

"Devil Fruit are um… rare fruits that give whoever eats them a type of ability, depending on it's type. They're called Devil Fruits because they say it gives you demon abilities." Alice nodded slowly as she watched Cielven's grinning face. "There are three types of Devil Fruits. Logia, where your whole body becomes a certain element, Zoan, where you have abilities and transformations of an animal, and Paramecia, the most common ones, gives you superhuman physical abilities or traits. Seastone and water, cancels the effects of a Devil Fruit users completely. In water, they sink like a rock and lose all strength, the Seastone just a rock form of water." Alice gave a soft 'oh' sound.

"So you ate a Zoan devil Fruit, and can turn into a Dragon?" Cielven nodded. "I usually make sure nothing of my dragon form can be seen, but it's strenuous." Alice gave a hum as she looked Cielven up and down. "Then don't hold it back." Cielven jumped slightly as he blinked. "What?"

Alice gave a soft laugh as she clapped her hands together. "If it's a burden to hide it, then don't. I obviously don't care and everyone else won't either!" Cielven blinked slowly. He had always hidden his wings and tail because of people being scared away from his shop back home but… it made sense now to just… let it out really.

Cielven gave a smile as Alice watched with stars in her eyes. Cielven soon stood, then rolled his shoulder back. A soft ripping sound was heard before two, tan and white-yellow, giant scaly wings unfolded from behind his back. A thud was heard on the deck, making both kids look down to see a tan, white-yellow scaly tail gently sweep back and forth on the wooden floor. Cielven could only give a sigh of relief as Alice let out giggles. "Y-you ripped your shirt and pants!" Cielven flinched, his relieved look disappearing as he looked at his clothes.

The back of his shirt was obviously torn up from the wings going through them, his pants probably had a good tear too, only making Alice laugh more at Cielven's annoyed look. "This is what I get I guess, not even thinking of the complete obvious." Alice let out another laugh as cielvens tail, in an annoyed manner, hit the deck over and over making loud thumps sound out.

-**Mean while****-**

**-****On a Small Island**-

"Kieran, i got that fabric ya' wanted." A tall scraggly man walked into a small, very nice and well establish house. Fabrics, needles, scissors and other sewing related items were scattered around the room. Mannequins could be seen, either wearing beautiful slik wraps or bare with scissors stabbed into their soft, cloth like bodies.

A pale skyblue head of hair popped around a corner. "Already?" A tall teen boy walked out from the corner, grinning widely as he held out his hands. His fingers adorned rings, his wrists covered in bracelets, a large puffy bracelet on one wrist that was stabbed through with needles. A silvery silk robe adorned the young man, tight dark grey shorts on under the robe that could not be seen, with light colored wooden sandals on his feet. The boy's clothes were fashionable, if anything, this boy was very well cared for. His pale blue hair was neatly parted to the right, part of his bangs just covering his right eye.

He stared at the fabric handed to him, a smile on his face as his bright green eyes studied it. His smiling face slowly fell into a tight frown as his bangs shadowed his eyes. "I got ya' yur fabric. Not ta be pushy Kieran, but you promised 1 mil beli for it." A soft 'tch' was heard from the teen dubbed Kieran. He moved to reach into his pocket, fooling the man in front of him.

Kieran, in a fast second, moved his hand inside of his silver robe. In seconds he whipped out three small yet sharp knives, all three embedding in the man's stomach. "GAH!" The man fell back, clutching at his stomach as Kieran gave him cold, piercing eyes. "It's very rude to lie to someone when they're working for their dream." Kieran looked over the whimpering man before he let out a soft sigh.

He kneeled by the man, grabbing a hold of one of his small knives inbedded in the mans flesh. "Take in a deep breath and hold it." The man gave Kieran weary eyes before he nodded slowly, already breaking out in cold sweat from the pain.

With a flick of Kieran's wrist, he yanked out all three knives, refusing to flinch when the man screamed out.

Kieran reached into his robe again, pulling out bandages. He easily wrapped the man up with precision. Kieran helped the man sit up, soon standing afterwards. "I'll go get you something to drink. As soon as your finish i want you to leave." The man slowly nodded as he watched Kieran leave the room.

The door of the home opened, making the man's eyes trail towards it. "I see you underestimated Kieran." An old, yet tall man walked in. All his hair was white, his wrinkles seeming to be taking over his face, but he held himself up as if he was in the Marines. "You deserve whatever he did. Trying to fool a man fighting for his dream… I hope you leave soon before i get a word in." The scraggly man gave a wince as he stood, holding on to his bandaged wounds as he left, his head hanging low.

Kieran walked back into the room with a glass of water in his hands. "Eh? He left?" The old man gave a huff as he walked further into the room, sitting on a chair after he cleared the fabric from it. "Might have said a thing or two." Kieran slowly blinked before his stern and annoyed face melted away into a childish, teary eyed pout.

"He was so mean Papa! He tried to sell me fake fabric~!" A soft whimper left Kieran's lips as the old man gave a rough chuckle. "It's alright Kieran. Where is the fabric he tried to give you?" Kieran looked around the floor before picking up folded bright green and blue fabric, the same bundle given to him by the man. He walked over and handed it to his old man as he turned back to see the bloody knives on the ground.

As he began picking them up, the old man gave a sigh. "This fabric is horrible. I have no clue how he believed he could sell you short." Kieran turned to his 'Papa', cleaning his knives on a random silk cloth from around the room filled of cloths. "He belittled me Papa… he was so mean." The old man gave a laugh as he stood, stretching.

"Maybe he wouldn't belittle you if you became a pirate." Kieran held wide eyes at his Papa before he huffed. "Stop it, you not being funny at all." The old man shook his head. "Really Kieran. You want to go and sail. It's the only way for you to accomplish your dream. Your father did the exact same thing when he was your age. Your 18, you need to get away from such a small Island as ours."

Kieran stared at his Papa for a moment before he gave a pout. "I know… i've tried! But no one wants a Tailor who they believe is useless… They don't even try to find out what i do! They just think i'm some Tailor. Not a Doctor, o-or someone who can fight… And even if I did find a crew, i could never sail with them because of how this town works..." The old man nodded slowly as he looked to the front door of the house. "Then you just haven't found the right crew. I'm sure that you'll soon find a crew that wants you no matter if you can fight, or a doctor." Kieran met eyes with his Papa before the old man turned around and walked to the door. As soon as the old mans back faced Kieran, Kieran glared and pouted. Papa hadn't even listened to the last part of his words. It didn't matter the crew! The way this island had been managed would never allow Kieran to sail off with pirates- they wouldn't even let the pirates sail off by themselves!

Before the old man actually left the house, still standing in the open doorway, he glanced over his shoulder to Kieran, Kierans glaring-pout change into a smile in seconds. "Oh, and Kieran? You should buy better knives. The ones you have are broken." With those words he stepped out, shutting the door behind him.

Kieran raised a brow in confusion as he looked to the knives in his hand. He picked up one, holding it up to look it over. "What…? It's not brok-" Three snaps suddenly sounded out. The blades cracked, falling to pieces as Kieran stared at them in surprise.

His face soon exploded into a teary eyed, lip quivering look as he let out a soft whine. "M-my… my favorite knives!"

-**Back to Cielven and Alice**-

"LAND!" Alice continually jumped up and down in her spot as she watched the landed become closer and closer. Cielven walked up next to her, seeing that the island was very small, smaller than the island that he had lived on. "Nai nai, What island is this Ciel?" Cielven glanced to the star eyed Alice and gave a shrug. "I'm not a Navigator. Your lucky i can even steer a boat Alice." Alice stared at Cielven before turning back to the island as the boat sailed up to the dock.

As Cielven began tying the boat up so it couldn't float off, Alice jumped straight onto the deck. "I'M GOING EXPLORING, K' BYE!" Cielven whipped around. "H-hey! WAIT!" It was too late though, Alice had already run off, only making Cielven sigh in annoyance.

He knotted the rope holding the boat down and stood, stretching to make sure he wasn't going to have land legs. He usually didn't when he and his brother went sailing, but then again a good couple days stuck with a hyper airheaded captain can make anyone get land legs.

Cielven soon enough let his wings and tail sink back. He looked like his regular self again, the patches of white scales gone. Cielven had pinned up his clothes, hopefully hiding enough that he didn't need to feel embarrassed. Soon, he entered the small town, looking through the shop windows.

The small town was beautiful. It looked old and humble, the roads paved with soft grey stones worn from the walking feet. The houses and shops were small but gave off the feeling of warmness. The sun didn't quite reach everywhere from the large trees that gave shade to the people. This small Islet was something he could get used to. It was filled to the brim of smiling people, seeming to take their time to walk around before heading home. This idea made Cielven turn back to the store windows, looking around for supplies he might be able to buy for him and Alice.

The sailing duo had a good amount of food left, but it might be best just to buy some anyway. They didn't know how long the trip to the next island would be, and with Alice's horrendous eating patterns, Cielven didn't know if they would have enough for the next 2 days or the next week. Cielven also had to go to a tailor to get his clothes stitched. He refused to buy new clothes when the money could be used for food, maps, maybe even a ticket to cross the seas. If anything he needed to save up on the money.

As Cielven walked through the town, a weapon shop caught his eyes. He slowly stopped his pace and turned to the building. " 'Weapons to 'DIE' For'… huh?" The weapons shop name was odd, but it was a weapons shop, right? It didn't matter.

As Cielven placed his hand on the knob, he promised himself that he wouldn't buy any weapons, not until he was sure he couldn't buy any other supplies of course.

He easily slipped into the shop, a soft bell ringing to state his arrival. He slowly walked further in, admiring all of the weapons positioned around the smallish room. "Hello!" Cielven looked up to who he guessed was the stores Owner, or employee. Cielven gave a simple nod in their direction before he continued looking around.

Only one other person was in the store with him and the employee. It was a tall teen seeming to be just a year younger than Cielven himself. The boy had longish pale blue hair. Both of his lime green eyes were visible yet the right of his bangs gently hung slightly into his right eye. The boy was in a Silvery Kimono like robe, wooden shoes on his feet. He was turned to the knives, looking them all over with no clue which ones to pick.

Cielven glanced around the shop once more before walking up to the boy. "What kind of knife are you looking for?" The boy looked over his shoulder at Cielven, giving him wide eyed look before letting out a sigh. "Its really obvious that i have no clue what i'm looking for, huh?" Cielven gave a chuckle. "No, i'm just used to clueless faces back at my own shop." The boy in front of Cielven gave a warm smile and looked back to the wall of knives.

"I'm trying to find very light weight, durable and sharp knives. Preferably ones that are able to be quickly thrown." Cielven gave a soft hum as he looked over the wall.

"Lightweight, Durable… sharp… quickly… AH!" Cielven reached out and picked up a small knife. It was about as long as his hand. The handle the like a small cylinder wrapped in white bands. The top of it formed a sharp prism. "A Kunai." Cielven handed the knife like weapon to the boy with a smile. "They used to be incredibly popular but when the Ninja phase seemed to die down because of the Pirate Era, almost no one uses them anymore. Their amazing for throwing, it's what their made for." With precision, the pale blue haired boy in front of him threw the knife in the air, catching it with ease.

"Wow…." Cielven grinned as the boy grabbed a good 11 more so he had 12 in all. Before the boy actually moved to buy his new weapons, he turned back to Cielven with a smile.

"By the way! I'm Kieran, this islands Tailor." Cielven blinked slowly, smiling widely at his luck. "I'm Cielven and... You said Tailor?"

"There you go! You're all patched up!" Cielven grinned at himself in the body mirror. He glanced over his now patched clothes. The rips were now sewn back to look as if they were brand new. He was quite happy with the new patches. "Thanks Kieran, this helps a bunch." Kieran blinked slowly at Cielven, seeming to be taken by surprise as Cielven's words. "Your… welcome." Cielven turned towards Kieran, glancing around the room covered in clothing and other tailor items.

"Are you a full fledged Tailor or what?" Cielven gave a grin as he began walking around the room, looking over the many hand made clothes. Kieran watched Cielven for a moment before a small smile lit up his face. "Yeah… I'm also a doctor." Cielven's face lit up. "Really?" As Cielven spun around to grin at Kieran, Kieran jumped at the motion. "So you're a Doctor for people and clothes. Thats amazing." Kieran blinked once, twice, and then a third time before his face exploded with heat, turning it red.

"R-Really? It's… Amazing?" Cielven gave a snicker and nodded. "Of course it is! I bet you would really helpful if you became a Marine or something." Kieran, at the mention of Marine, frowned. His happy blushing face fell into a slight glare. "Your with the Marines? No wonder you knew so much about weapons…" Cielven jumped slightly before giving a laugh. He shook her head. "No, I'm not with the Marines. Didn't i tell you already? I owned a weapons shop back where i lived, thats why i know about weapons." Kierans glarings features slowly left, changing into a straight face. "So you sailed here? Were you with your family? I-if you don't mind telling me-! Of course…" Cielven gave a chuckle at Kieran's stutters before giving a shrug. "You have to promise me you won't kick me out as soon as i tell you then." Kieran looked over Cielven's smiling face before nodding slowly. "Alright… i promise." Cielven studied Kierans face before shrugging.

"Alright then. I sailed here with my captain. I'm a pirate, a first mate as it is." Cielven watched Kierans face expression change. It started out as an expressionless look and then slowly changed into a surprised shock. "S-s-s-So… You're a… Pirate?!" Cielven nodded slowly, still watching Kierans expression. "And you're here… On Vanilla Islet for… What? A-are you going to raid us?!" Cielven and Kieran stared down the other, yet Kierans stare faltered at Cielven's aura of pure evil-intent.

Finally, the stare broke as Cielven laughed out as he leaned back on to one of the walls behind him. "R-raid! Y-you're s-so funny!" Kieran deflated as Cielven simply laughed loudly. "Kieran, the crew i am in consists of two people. My Captain, and me, the first mate. We could barely raid an elderly woman's house if we wanted to- and we don't. We're just getting a bit of supplies and looking around before we leave again." Kieran could only nod at Cielvens modest and straight out statement. "So you both just started huh?" Cielven nodded with a sigh.

"You should have been there. It sucked. She suddenly barged into the shop I worked in with my brother and told me I was going to be her First Mate." Even with many facts left out by Cielven, Cielven couldn't help but feel that his words were what exactly happened to him. "We've only been out on the sea for… About six days i think." Kieran gave a soft laugh. "Thats not long at all." Cielven nodded.

"Being stuck on a small boat with your super excited and super active Captain for six days, it feels like years." Kieran laughed at Cielven's words.

As both boys smiled at eachother, Kieran's face flashed with realization. "You both need to leave!" Cielven shot one of his brows up in question as his lips curved into a frown. "I thought we promised not to kick me out after i told you?" Kieran shook his head hurriedly as he began to look all around his house, as if he worried an intruder had entered.

"N-no! Thats not it! Cielven, this town it's… it's not safe for you and your captain!" Cielven leaned off the wall he was on as his brows knit together. "What? What are you talking about Kieran?" Kieran began walking around the room, throwing around clothes and cut up cloths, seeming to be looking for something. "This island, haven't you realized how weird it is? A small and isolated island having been so advanced and populated?" Cielven blinked slowly. "Well… a bit but…" Cielven's brows only tightened as he stared at the floor and crossed his arms in worried thought.

Finally, Kieran picked up something from a large pile of clothes. "Cielven, this island is under the control of the Marines! We sell out pirates so they can bring in more supplies and more people. Any pirate, no matter how high or low the bounty! You and your captain have to leave before it's too late! Look, i have a map that can lead you to the closest island to here, It's a good 4 days away. Please, get out of here before your arrest!" Cielven looked over Kieran before nodding. He walked up to the boy and gave a grin as he took the map, stuffing it into his pocket.

"Thanks Kieran. For everything. If we meet again, you'll have to think about joining me and my Captain." Kieran's eyes widened at Cielvens words.

Yet, as Kieran became happy, Cielven's smile fell.

Where _was_ Alice?

The First Mates eyes widened slightly as he mouth slowly opened. Kieran raised a questioning eyebrow at this. "Cielven?" Cielven's face paled. "I forgot about Alice!" Kieran jumped at Cielven's yell. Cielven whipped around and ran to the door. "Thank for everything Kieran! If we meet again, I'll pay you back! I promise!" Then, Cielven was out the door, running as if his life depended on it.

Kieran slowly walked to the open doorway and watched the running Cielven until he disappeared in the distance. Kieran blinked slowly before smiling.

Cielven seemed like a very, very nice Pirate. Something Kieran wasn't use to. Hopefully, he and his Captain could escape...


	3. Chapter 3: The Ways of Su and Escapes

_**CHAPTER THREE: **__**The Ways of Su, Escapes, and a New Member**_

Alice was humming loudly, beaming with complete happiness as she skipped through the streets of the town. She and Cielven had only just docked at this island, but it was the first island she visited during her entire journey! She had to explore the whole entire place. Since of course, this island would be legendary as soon as Alice became the Pirate Queen. It was the first very island that she landed on! They would maybe build a monument for her! Now wouldn't that be cool? Having a monument just for herself? She wasn't really into glory though… But if a monument was how those people chose to remember her, it didn't really bother her _to _much.

Alice's skipping slowed down as she found herself back at the docks. Her eyebrows dipped down in confusion. Wasn't that odd though? She was sure she had gone down the straight path right into town. Had she somehow turned around during her skipping? Alice gave a soft shrug as she turned back around, facing the same street she had entered the first time. Yet, instead of skipping she started a slow walk. Maybe if she walked instead, she wouldn't turn herself around and find the docks again. If she was going to explore her first Island, she couldn't just walk around the same place over and over!

Who knows how long she'll have until Cielven finds her again. As soon as he finds her he'll probably make her leave, even if she hadn't explored!

On the subject of Cielven, wasn't he cool? Alice grinned widely at the thought of her first mate. He was soooo cool, Alice couldn't believe her ears when she found out Cielven could turn into a DRAGON! She had to get him to explain everything just so she could wrap her brain around the whole thing. Alice could only still barely believe it- Fruit that could turn people into elements, a legendary animal, ANY animal, or even just a simple object! What if someone found one that turned them into a TREE? That would be horrible...Alice hoped that she could find a cool Devil Fruit.

Though, Alice soon came to the conclusion that she probably wouldn't anytime soon. Who would just leave around one of those Fruits? Alice could only believe that these Devil Fruits would be super rare. Super Duper Rare. So Rare that Alice would NEVER find one during her entire life span! As she continued spinning her mind about these Fruits, she finally looked around her surroundings to see that, she had some how found herself back at the Docks.

She halted, staring at the boat she had sailed here on. Her eye twitched slightly as she stared at the Docks once more. As seagulls cawed around her, she turned around. She bolted down the same street, running as fast as she could. She ran around people, turning every which way yet- When she stopped running, she came back to the Docks.

She stopped her running, skidding forward just a bit before she finally really stopped. She panted for a few seconds, trying to catch her breath before she frowned and stared at the Docks once more.

The island she was on couldn't be THAT small! The only street and alleyways couldn't be in just one big circle- right…?

Alice sighed as she glanced around herself. Maybe it was that small. The island didn't look big when she had spied it from the boat, and it seemed smaller than the island her and Cielven started on! This island, in fact, looked like it couldn't even be on a map because it was so small. But if it was this small, then how come so many people were on it? It looked like the whole place was packed with shops and house… They were doing so well with their industry even though they were on such a small island with no island around them. Even the islands around them, much like the land Alice started on, were a couple days away. This island was… it was really weird to Alice.

Also, the only ships at the dock were Alice's boat which had no flag, and two boats about the same size as hers that carried the flag of the marines. With how populated the island was, how packed it was, she wondered why there weren't more than just three small boats? One of theM even being her own, so really only two boats!

…

Alice's eye widened at the Marines flags. Her surprised look soon turned to one of excitement. Would she get to beat up marines!? Alice couldn't believe her luck! First amazing island, and she finds marines! The only way to become the pirate queen would be to get noticed by the government, right? Pirates must be villains in this world, just like hers. Well… Not all pirates had to be evil in this world, or she wouldn't be told to take down this worlds Government. Meaning that this worlds Government had to be corrupt. Alice blinked slowly in confusion at her thoughts. This world and her world were too different to compare, it hurt her head.

She gave a shrug as if she was answering her own thoughts. She turned around again, her back to the docks as she started another walk.

Maybe if she really, really, REALLY wished the island to be bigger than the small circle of houses and shops, her luck would take over and she'd find a secret passage to more of the island. Maybe the island had an underground town! Though, the thought made Alice wonder how sane she was. Maybe the whole 'traveling to a new world' was finally getting to her…

She gave another shrug to answer her own thoughts. Yet, before she could get very far away from the docks, dark laughter echoed towards her from a near by alleyway. She slowly walked over, peeking into the dark depths of the Alley.

Leaning on the brick walls, stood two brightly dress marines. They stuck out so much with the bright whites and blue in the dim darkness that it surprised Alice that she had missed them while she had been walking around.

"Did you hear?" The one on the left gave a snicker after his words as his friend to the right gave a stretch. "No, what?" The first gave another dark chuckle. "Apparently some no name pirates docked here. That flagless ship is theirs!" His friend stopped stretching to give an amused eyebrow raise. "Really? They don't even have a flag yet!" They both erupted into laughter as Alice gave a frown.

Finally, the one who had only just been stretching gave an amused look of question after his laughing died. "How did you even find out? Don't tell me they are already boasting about being pirates without even having a flag, right?" The one in question gave a snort and shook his head. "No, hopefully they're not that stupid. Apparently one of the townsfolk heard Kieran, the Tailor of this town, speaking to the First Mate. Apparently Kieran was telling the first mate to run. We'll have to arrest him too with the pirates." They both nodded as Alice's frown deepened.

She backed away from the Alley as her fists tightened. They were… being made fun of.

Alice knew that respect for being a Pirate wouldn't come easily, especially from marines. She didn't even want respect from them, okay, maybe just a bit. But the respect would be towards her abilities, not from being a pirate-

Or… well… She believed they were the Marines anyway. Their color scheme seemed to match and they acted like they were the law so… They seemed like the men Cielven had described to her while they had been sailing for six days. Thinking back to the marines words though, she remembered the unknown name they had talked about. The tailor of this town, Kieran, apparently helped out Cielven. Meaning that the guy would be arrested because of them.

Alice shook away her thoughts with a physical shake of her head. It didn't matter what those guys were. It only meant bad news for her and Cielven. She might want to run around, explore, and take down some marines but… She needed to at least find Cielven. From there she knew they could both focus on what their best move would be. Take out the Marines and flee? Act like they were regular tourists? Flee without even glancing to the Marines? She rather just take out the marines and then sail off but...She couldn't make these decisions by herself, she needed to talk to Cielven, the one who actually knew about anything in the new world Alice was in.

As Alice began slowly walking farther from the marine duo, a medium sized, white and blue house caught her eyes. It differed from earthly tone colors of the many shops and houses bordering it. Her eyebrows furrowed as she walked closer to it. It looked brand new, as if the house had JUST been built and painted. Which was odd, Alice noticed, since every other building on the island seemed aged and worn. All the buildings looked like they had been their since before she was born… heck, even 30 years before she was born. These buildings were old and this house stood out like a bright pink colored flower in a field of black dirt.

Alice walked up to the front door of the house and knocked, her face seeming clueless as she patiently waited for a reply. Judgment left Alice as she knocked again.

Slowly, the pale blue door opened. Alice watched, her head slightly tilting to the side so her long hair shifted to hang just over her eye. Kieran, who Alice didn't know quite yet, looked her over with furrowed brows. "Um… Hello? Can i help you?" Alice blinked before a bright smile lit her lips. "Yes! Can i come in?" Kieran raised a brow to Alice, and then glanced back into his house. The place was still in a mess from when he was trying to help Cielven. Kieran inched more in the doorway, blocking Alice's view completely.

"Erm, n-not at the moment. Can we just talk here?" Alice gave him an owl like stare before shrugging. She held out her hand to the boy, grinning widely. "I'm Alice!" Kieran stared at her hand before gingerly reaching out his own hand. "I'm Kieran…" His silver silk sleeve slipped down to his elbow showing small, long fingered pale hands. His fair hand grabbed on to Alice's tan one. Both kids stared at the clasped hands before looking up and locking eyes. They stared at eachother before Kieran suddenly yanked his own hand away. His eyes widened as he looked to the questioning Alice. "A-Alice?" Alice nodded slowly as Kieran gawked.

Cielven's words suddenly appeared in Kieran's head. "_I forgot about Alice!" _Kieran's eyes distanced as he took a step back from Alice. Alice raised brows as she took a step forward. "Eh? Kieran? What's wrong?" Kieran jumped, returning to reality as he pointed to Alice in and almost accusing manor. "Y-y-your ALICE!" Alice seemed to freeze for a second before grinning. "Yup!" Kieran's pointing finger wavered. "L-like Al-Alice! The Alice that knows Cielven?" Alice's eyes widened for a second before they dipped in confusion. "Cielven? You know Cielven?" Kieran gulped as his arm fell.

"Maybe we should move inside…"

Alice glanced around the messy room as she leaned back in the soft cream colored couch she was now sitting on. A warm mug of tea sat in her hands as she herself sat with her legs up and crisscrossed. Kieran shuffled into the room and sat on the couch across from her. He looked the girl over, trying to see a Pirate in her, but with all of her cheeky smiles and innocent way of sitting and just… acting. It was almost impossible to think she was supposed to be a pirate CAPTAIN.

Alice gave a warm smile as she looked to Kieran. "So how do you know Cielven?" Kieran blinked as he lowered his own mug from his lips and let it sit in his lap. "He… helped me a bit ago." Alice gave a small nod. Kieran than gave the girl another once over. "Are you… Really Cielven's captain?" Alice gave a giant smile and nodded. She raised her mug high in the air, her other hand going to her hip. "Cielven's captain now, but soon i'll be captain of 10 crew members! Then, I'll become the Pirate Queen!" Alice then let out confident laughs as Kieran sank back into the couch. His face fell as the thoughts 'shes insane' filled his head.

Yet… Kieran couldn't help but show a small smile as Alice continued laughing. Kieran felt jealous of Alice though. Alice had set out on her dream it seemed. She wasn't scared to sail out. Though… Kieran was. Kieran was scared of the idea to leave his island, even if he wanted to leave. He wanted a crew that could guarantee his safety, guarantee that they could help with his dream, that they could bring him closer to it. So far, no one has asked him nor have they stuck out to him and Kieran was beginning to believe his dream was going to die. The funny thing, was that Cielven had talked about getting Kieran to join. Kieran had become so happy at the moment…

Alice looked over the distant looking Kieran. She had long ago stopped her laughing rant. Now, she sat on the couch and looked over Kieran. His head was tilted down, his eyes glassy and dilated. He didn't seem like he was there anymore. Alice's eyebrows dipped down for a second before a bright smile filled her lips. "Kie~ran~?" Kieran didn't move, so Alice tried again. "Kieran!" The boy's eyes reverted to normal as his head raised and connected eyes with Alice. They both stared for a moment before Alice grinned.

"You said Cielven helped you?" Kieran didn't move, still seeming dazed. Finally, he gave a nod and seemed to finally wake up. "Y-yes… yes! See, my throwing knives, they had shattered. While i was in the weapons shop in town he helped me find new replacements. When we got back here i fixed his clothes for him." Alice's eyes widened into sparkling orbs as he mouth dropped into a wide smiling 'ooo!'.

"Wow, really?! So you can fix clothes?" Kieran blinked slowly, glancing around his fabric ridden room. "I'm a tailor Alice." Alice giggled. "Re~ally?! That's so cooool! So its like… your job to fix and make clothes, right?" Kieran nodded, surprised at Alice's reaction. He blushed as he also gave a grin. "Y-yeah! I can… i can mend anything you have and make it look brand new! I can also make any kind of clothing from any fabric!" Alice nodded and hummed in excitement as Kieran blushed and continued.

Finally, Kieran was finished in his bragging. Alice was so excited, she was in complete awe of the thought of Kieran. Alice stood, startling the still blushing boy. Alice gave a triumphant grin to Kieran as she held out her hand to him. "Kieran!" Kieran blinked slowly, standing up himself to face the grinning Alice. "Kieran, Join my pirate crew!"

Kieran stared at Alice with a wide owl look as Alice continued grinning, keeping her hand up in front of her. Kieran blinked once, twice, even three times before his face turned red in a blush. He shuffled in his spot as he wildly shook his head. "N-no! What? Wh-where is this coming from?!" Alice's eyes widened in blank confusion as she tilted her head to the side. "Hm? But you're so cool Kieran~! I don't have a Tailor on my ship yet and… I think Cielven might keep ripping his clothes." Kieran gave a childish glare. "I'm not joining your crew." Alice gave a pout and flopped back on to the couch. "Wah- Not fair~! Why won't you~?" Her pout soon deepened as Kieran also sat, looking over the captain.

"Hey… Alice?" Alice looked to Kieran, still pouting. "Alice… Do you know a man by the name of Captain Meeks?" Alice blinked slowly, her pout leaving her as she sat up straighter. "Nope. Why?" Kieran gave a soft sigh as he glanced around him. He gave a wary look before he finally leaned forward on to his knees.

"Captain Meeks… He was a great pirate. A lot of pirates looked up to him. Even… even regular people looked up to Pirate Meeks." Alice gave a questioning look but kept silent as Kieran continued. "Pirate Meeks was known across the seas. He wasn't as kingly as Gol D. Rogers but he… he was still amazing. That man was my father." Alice refused to move as she waited for Kieran.

"He would always come back home to see me. No matter what he would always… always come home. He told me story upon story of the amazing adventures he went on, about the exciting and new people and places he went…" Kieran gave a shaky sigh as he stared at the ground. "He told me this one story… about cloth. Apparently this very cloth was the softest, yet strongest fabric in the whole entire world. He said that if it was ever weaved into clothes, that it could protect anyone who wore it. A couple days after he told me this, he left and he…" Kieran lowered his head, his bangs shadowing his eyes. "He didn't come home. He died out at sea in a brawl with another group of pirates." Kieran's fists clenched as his head drifted up and his burning green orbs met the blue calm ones of Alice.

"I don't want revenge on the pirates that killed him and his crew. I don't want to sail out to sea in his memory either, and i dont want to be known as his son and to take his place. I want to find the fabric he told me about. I want to find the fabric and weave it into clothes. I want to protect anyone close to me so that no one that i care about dies again." Alice studied the boy, her usual happy face had melted into an emotionless mask as she leaned on to her knees. Kieran's eyes flickered over Alice's face before he gave a small, wary smile. "That's why Alice, I won't sail with you. I can't… I can't trust you and Cielven to be able to keep me safe, to be able to get me safely to my dream."

Alice studied Kierans features before standing, letting out a sigh and then grinning widely. She placed her hands on her hips as she looked down at Kieran. "Well. If thats your reason, then i can't really do anything to change your mind, right?" Kieran looked up to Alice with wide eyes, confusion running through the green orbs.

Alice gave a curt nod as she continued smiling widely. "Since i can't change your mind, and i've completely lost Cielven, i believe it's my time to leave! Hopefully we can see eachother again, and maybe then i can change your mind!" Alice gave a wave before she turned and cleanly walked right out of the door.

Kieran stood there, shock apparent on his features as he stared after Alice, his front door soon closing and cutting of his line of sight of the Captains back.

Alice walked back into town. As she walked, she could only think of ways to get Kieran to join her. Ways to make him trust both her and Cielven to get him closer to his dream safely.

She glanced around the people filled street, looking for Cielven. She didn't have to look or go far because in minutes Cielven ran down the street towards her and then skidded to a stop. It was just Alice's luck to find him so quickly.

He panted as he leaned on to his knees, taking his time to catch his breath. The way he was covered in sweat and how his face was red, Alice could only guess Cielven had been running around. She gave a soft snicker as she leaned her left arm on the handles of her two swords hanging by her side. "Ciel, if you want to explore the whole island, you could have just walked. It's silly for you to run around!" Cielven sent her a glare as he finally regained his breath. He straightened and shot his eyes every which way to make sure no one was listening.

"Alice, we got to leave. Now." Alice frowned as Cielven glanced around again. "This island sells out pirates to the marines! We have to leave as soon as we can." Alice looked to the ground, in question. "Could we take them?" Alice rose her head and met eyes with Cielven. "Could we take the marines here? There can't be too many!" Cielven gave a furious glare. "Are you insane?!" His yell sounded out and caused some passersby to gives him looks, he didn't continue his sentence. He took a deep breath. He gently grabbed Alice's wrist and pulled her into a nearby Alley.

"Look, Alice. I know you want to run around and explore and beat up all marines you see, but this is serious. As soon as we get any kind of high bounty, we'll be chased constantly! I think our best bet is to lay low and gather a good crew before we begin your idea of fun." Alice blinked slowly at Cielven's plan before shaking her head sternly.

"Rejected." Cielven flinched as his mouth gaped. "Wh-what?" Alice's face lit up. "We need to get our bounties as fast as possible! I want everyone on our crew to get at least a bounty. If not everyone has a bounty, how can they be on the crew of the Pirate Queen?" Cielven frowned.

"I know you mean well Ciel! Really. I understand that you're thinking this through and all but… i want to take a different route. Forgetting your plan for a moment, do you think we could take them?" Cielven sighed as he crossed his arms and looked to the ground. "Alice-" Alice cut him off as she shook her head, giving him a stern look.

"Do you think me and you, with our strength put together, could take down the Marines that are here?" Cielven gave a soft sigh as he looked over the ground, and then connected eyes with Alice. "Yes. If your strength is as amazing as your confidence, then yes. Alice, i haven't seen you fight or anything…" Alice gave a wide grin. "I haven't seen you fight either." Cielven gave a huff of laughter before he slowly shook his head.

"Alright, ms Captain. What do you want to do first?" Alice glanced around the Alley. Her eyes stopped on her swords. "Cielven, Kieran helped you, right?" Cielven seemed startled for a second before he nodded slowly. "How do you know Kieran?" Alice gave an impish grin. "Me and our crews new tailor gossiped a bit, thats all." Cielven's eyebrows dipped in confusion. "New… Tailor? Kieran's joined our crew!?" Alice gave a simple shrug. "Well… he's _going_ to join the crew before we leave. I'm sure of it!" Cielven gave an annoyed glance over Alice before sighing.

"Alright. Anyway, what about Kieran?" Alice gave an annoyed pout. "I heard two marines talking about hearing Kieran telling you to run. They said they're going to arrest Kieran along with us." Cielvens eyes narrowed. "You're planning to go and save Kieran and take him with us." Alice nodded, smiling like an idiot. "Yep!" Cielven stared at Alice for a moment before shrugging and smiling. "I like it. Ready when you are Captain." Alice gave a soft giggle as she saluted Cielven. "Alright!"

Loud booms of knocking echoed through Kieran's small house. The boy gave wide eyes as he stared at his front door. Fear sunk into him as the door rattle under the heavy pounds. "Kieran!" Kieran only stared as he took steps backwards. "Kieran you're under arrest for treason!" KIeran blanched as his his hands shook and rose to cover his mouth.

His dream was going to die right here, because he helped some… some stray pirates! why did he help them? He should have just turned them in!

The front door rattled with more heavy knocks before suddenly… everything became silent. No more knocking or yelling sounded. there was no noise whatsoever. Kieran's eyebrows furrowed as he stared at the still door.

Then, as Kieran's hands lowered from his mouth, a soft hesitant knock sounded on the door. "Kieran…?" The boys eyes widened at the familiar voice and inched closer to the door. "Al...Alice?" Silence answered as he walked right up to the door. Slowly, he opened the door to peak out.

Outside stood a grinning Alice with a smirking Cielven not close behind. At Alice's feet laid two marines. Both seemed knocked out cold. Kieran opened the door wider as he gave Alice a worried wide eyed look. "Wh-why are you two here? You need to get off the island!" Alice gave a giggle as Cielven chuckled. "What kind of captain would i be if i left my Tailor to be arrested by the marines?" Kieran could only stare at Alice with pure shock. Had she not listened to him? He had out right said he couldn't trust her! Why was she still here, trying to help him?

Before anyone could explain or speak further, the clicking of running boots made the trio's heads jerk to the side. Done the street the lead to Kieran's house was three marines charging towards them. Kieran went white as he closed his door behind him, smashing his back against it. Alice gave an annoyed sigh as she turned around to block Kieran. "Why can't they just let us leave?" Cielven gave a snort as he also turned his back to Kieran, blocking him just like Alice was. He gave a glare to the charging marines as his fists clenched at his sides. "I would answer you, but you already know." Alice gave a snicker. "I guess it only took you 6 days to figure me out."

The marines stopped a bit out in front of the trio. They glared as they drew out their swords and pointed them at the group. "You wish." At Cielven's answer, Alice drew out her sword, holding it out in front of herself with a smirk. Cielven gave a throaty growl as random patches of silvery pale yellow scales grew over his skin. Large reptilian wings ripped through his shirt along with a massive tail. Cielven and Alice stepped forward and to the side, giving each other room as they faced the marines.

"You three are under the arrest." Alice gave a bright smile as she pointed her sword at the marine who spoke. "Do you think pirates would ever come quietly?" The marines fidgeted as their eyes looked to Cielven. His fingers had turned into long razor sharp claws along with his teeth. His eyes were blood red, the patches of scales helping to pin-point him as a dragon. He gave another throaty growl as he stood strong, moving his hand up and leaning forward just a bit. He looked like he was getting ready to pounce, making the marine's eyes shoot to Alice. Most would brush the girl away, heck, everyone would. Yet, the cold look that flashed in her eyes as she only smiled made chills claw at the marines nerves.

One of the marines gulped before he charged towards Alice, a loud battle yell leaving him as he brought his sword up. Alice didn't move until the very moment the marine was right in front of her and was bringing down his sword. Alice spun around the marine and then slashed at his back. The marine fell, and didn't move to get up. Alice then straightened herself as she sent a look over her shoulder to the other marines. "It really isn't nice to blame Kieran for helping us." The marine that stood behind the other one took a step back. Yet, the marine that seemed in charge of the small group glared and shot towards Cielven.

Cielven glared at the charging man, but noticed the second marine moving to charge at Kieran. Cielven took in a giant breath and then blew out. Instead of the usual invisible carbon dioxide, thick dark smoke plumed from Cielvens mouth. The smoke suddenly swarmed around the area, engulfing everyone who stood there. One mans mangled cry screamed out, and then a second one.

The smoke slowly dissipated and the ones who stood left were Alice and Cielven. Both grinned at each other as Kieran could only stare. Alice spun around to Kieran, sheathing her sword. "Alright Kieran! We better hit it before others show up." Kieran's shocked expression melted away as he nodded and walked up to Alice. "Follow me, i know the fastest way to get to the docks." As Kieran passed her, Cielven soon following, Alice raised a brow. "I thought we could walk in any direction and get to the docks." Alice hurried to get to Cielven's side as Kieran nodded his head.

"Yes, you can, but the Marines also know this island's routes. They'll already be blocking the ways to the docks." Cielven blinked his blood red orbs and raised his own blonde eyebrow. "Then how are we getting there?"

Kieran led them into an ally. He raised his hand up and gently pushed on the back wall. Instead of it staying still, it moved. It pushed open like a door and on the other side was the docks. Alice gushed as she looked through the crack. Kieran had just cracked the door open so Cielven and Alice could see. The docks had the marines guarding their boat, making Alice frown.

"We'll have to fight to get through them and to the boat." The two boy nodded in agreement as Alice sunk down, grabbing the brick door and nudging it open just enough for her to creep out. She looked around before turning to the two boys. "I'm going to distract the lot, alright? I want you two to go in and get the boat ready while i do this?" Before they could agree, Kieran remembered a key factor.

"My… wait! We have to go get my Papa!" Alice raised a brow. "Your Papa? I thought captain Meeks-" Kieran wildly shook his head, cutting off Alice. "N-no! I meant my grandfather. We have to get him off the island too!" Alice's eyebrows dipped as she looked to Cielven. Cielven itched a patch of dragon scales on his arm as his red orbs looked to Alice. He gave a simple shrug, making Alice hum. "Our first mission is to get you to safety, Kieran. Your Papa's safer if we leave him alone." Kieran's worried green eyes looked to the ground and then to Alice again. He nodded slowly, almost pitifully as he turned back to the hidden door in the wall.

"If he does get in trouble, i promise i'll go save him." Kieran's eyes shot to Cielven as the dragon boy smirked. "How could i let the family of our future crewmate get in trouble?" Alice grinned at both boys before she stood and walked out towards the marines. The boys watched her from behind the brick door.

"Good afternoon Marines!" All eyes of the marines shot to her. Many drew out their swords in seconds, glaring at the girl as they pointed the sharp metal at her. "Who are you!?" Alice gave a small giggle as the marine who seemed in charge took a step forward. He was giant compared to the small Alice. He was also broad and seemed to have 100x more muscles than the skinny Alice. Yet, Alice took a step forward, seeming to egg on the man.

"Me? I'm Alice Sherwood! Nice to meet you! Who are you might i ask?" The marine gave a scoff and his glare narrowed. "I'm Su, these marines leader. Again, who are you?" Alice tilted her head to the side in question. "I'm Alice Sherwood silly! Though… i guess you mean who i am to the pirate ship behind you. To simply put it, I'm the Captain!" The leader slowly drew out a large, jagged sword. It was about the height of him, which might be the reason for why he kept it's sheath along his back. He held it with both hands as he pointed straight at Alice.

"The Captain? I'll kill you for lying to me." Alice blinked in owlish confusion as the man suddenly shot off, charging at her. The girl, stilled confused drew her own sword just in time to block the large blade. Though, the force sent her skidding backwards as the man laughed. "Tiny! Your tiny." Alice straightened as the buff man continued chuckling.

Alice's eyes, just for a second, snapped behind the man. She saw Cielven and Kieran slowly walking to the boat. Her eyes connected back with the 'almighty Su'. She gave a small scoff as she wielded her sword with one hand. "Yes, i am tiny." She pointed the deadly edge of the sword as she smiled brightly. "But my size has nothing to do with my strength." Both sword wielding people ran and clashed again. This time, Alice didn't slide back, she held her own. They glared over their clashed swords, both refusing to back down.

Cielven and Kieran looked over the fight, both already on the ship. Kieran was hiding under the railing of the ship, peeking over once in a while to make sure Alice was okay. "Cielven, maybe you should go help Alice." Cielven, who was also hiding next to the boy glanced to him. Kieran couldn't help but flinch.

When Cielven was in his dragon form, all his glances looked like glares. His whole entire eye was the color of fresh blood, no white or pupil was shown. Random patches of pale yellow scales were grown on his skin. Of course Kieran was also worried about the gigantic scaly wings and tail that was on Cielven. Did it hurt? Kieran could only wonder since he was indeed hiding. His doctoring questions had to wait for later.

"Of course not. Alice can do it herself. We just have to wait for her." Even though Cielven spoke about trusting Alice, Kieran noticed Cielven's eye twitching and his constant tap of his dragon claw finger on to his patch of scales. Kieran grinned. Cielven was worried about Alice, but trusted her enough to not interrupt her fight.

As the to both glanced back to the battle, a yell sounded out. Su slashed at Alice again, but she blocked in just away that Su was knocked back. The large man skidded but stopped himself. He grunted as his heated gaze raised and met Alice's smiling face. "So you're a new pirate captain?" Alice gave a wink as she swung her sword up and leaned it on to her shoulder. Her hips jutted out just a bit as she placed his hand on it. She gave a wide, confident grin. "A regular pirate captain with only two other crew members today sir, but soon i'll have a crew of 10 and i'll be the Pirate Queen!" Su, along with his men, burst into laughter.

Alice's grin dropped into a lip stretching smirk. As the group of marines laughed she easily darted around them and jumped on to her docked ship. Kieran dove to the steering wheel of the ship as Cielven leaped up, uncurling his large wings and flapping their wingspan like their was no tomorrow. With the large gusts of air shooting into the sail, and Kieran steering the ship to leave, the ship was easily sailing away. Alice ran to the back of her boat and stood at the top of the railing. She sheathed her sword as she waved both her arms in the air. The marines were yelling and screaming, trying to get into their boats.

"HEYYY!" Su looked up from yelling at the crews to glare hard at the smiling girl. "Remember me SUUUU!" There was no way for the marines to catch up now. With Cielven's powerful wings, it was almost as if they had a motor attached to the ship.

As soon as the island was out of sight, Alice climbed down from her spot on the railing. "You can stop now Cielven, we're far enough." A loud thud sounded out as Cielven fell straight to the deck. He laid there, panting as he turned back to normal. Kieran ran to his side and kneeled, his eyes wide in worry. "C-Ciel! Are you okay!?" As soon as the name 'Ciel' left Kieran's lips, Cielven groaned out loudly. Kieran jumped and looked to Alice with raised brows. Alice giggled as she crouched on the other side of the fallen Cielven. "Ciel doesn't like his name too much." Kieran gave a dumbfounded blink before shaking his head and looking back to Cielven. Soft breathing was coming from the figure, with the rise and fall of his chest and the calm features Kieran gave a warm smile and let out a sigh of relief.

"Ciel should be fine. He just over worked himself. Being in his Devil Fruit form for too long, specially using as much strength as he did, he just over worked himself. We should let him sleep as long as possible." Alice gave a silent nod as she stood, Kieran soon following.

The duo walked to the railing of the ship and looked over board. "Alice, i've been meaning to talk to you." Alice glanced to Kieran and then looked back to the dark blue sea. "Go ahead." Kieran gave a small frown, keeping his eyes on the profile of Alice's face.

"Remember when i told you that i didn't trust you, and because of that i wouldn't join you?" Alice gave a small nod as Kieran studied Alice's features. "Alice you protected me without hesitation. You promised my safety while Cielven even promised to keep my loved ones safe too. You both were so kind, even when i said i couldn't trust you all." Alice stayed silent as Kieran bit gently on to his lip.

"Alice, would you still except me in your crew?" Alice finally turned her head to look at Kieran. "I-i promise i'll pull my share and-" Before he could finish his ramblings, Alice's face exploded into smiles as she threw her fists into the air. "YESSSS! WE HAVE A TAILOR CIELLLL!" A loud, angry mumbled yell sounded out. In seconds, Alice was sprawled on the deck face down, a barrel laying on her back and a fuming Cielven behind her.

"IDIOT CAPTAIN!"

"ALICE! CIEL, how could you?!"

"It was her fault!"

"Mmghffp…"


	4. Chapter 4: Who's the Strongest?

_**CHAPTER FOUR: **__**Whos the Strongest?**_

"Kiiiieraaaan~"

Kieran and Alice were sitting down in the crew's quarters. So far there was only two hammocks, leaving the rest of the room for Kieran and his clothes. Both hammocks were for the crew, Alice had her own small little captain quarters that she adored to no end.

Kieran was hand knitting Cielven's shirts and shorts, fixing in holes for his tail and wings whenever he would turn into his half dragon form. Alice was bored out of her mind and had moved from annoying Cielven- who was laying out on the sunny and warm deck of the ship and sleeping- and had gone below deck to see Kieran.

At first, Kieran didn't mind. He found Alice's bluntness and airheadedness quite amusing and adorable. He tolerated Alice's constant jokes, giggles, and talking much better than Cielven. Though… Kieran could only last so long. Now, from Alice's constant whining, Kieran's fingers were full of pricks and pokes of blood from the needle, losing his concentration so much did this.

"What. Alice?" Alice gave a surprised wide eyed stare at Kieran's annoyed look. She soon gave a bright smile and ignored Kieran's scary glare. "Let's do something fun! Like… like a game!" Kieran raised a brow and looked down to the shirt he had in his hands. He gave a soft sigh when he saw small stains of his blood on the cloth. He might as well take a break. Just long enough to satisfy Alice and bandage his hands so he could get back to work.

"Alright Alice. What game do you want to play?" Alice jumped up from his sitting position and clapped her hands together. "YES! We can play hide-and-seek! Or- Or Tag! Or Marco Polo! Or… um…!" Kieran gave a fish eyed look. Of course Alice would only want to play childish games. Kieran was surprised he had expected anything different. "Kieran?" Kieran blinked away his annoyance and gave a smile to the happy Alice. "What game do you want to play, Alice?" Alice gave a soft humm before grinning. "Let's play 'Whos the Strongest' then. Me and Cielven played that a lot when we were sailing to your island!" Kieran nodded and stood himself, folding Cielvens almost finished shirt and placing it where he had once sat.

"Alright. You start."

Cielven gave a happy humm that started from the bottom of his gut and ended past his lips. It sounded more like a pleased growl from a tiger, or a lion. Cielven rolled over on the warm deck of the ship so that his stomach was feeling the warmth and his back faced the sky. Cielven, being part dragon because of his fruit, acted much like any reptile. The boy was now cold blooded and basked in the sun to keep his body temperature up. Cielven had somehow gotten rid of the 'annoying' Alice, and was allowed to sleep in the warmness of the ships deck.

Or… he would have been allowed to bask longer in the sun if he hadn't heard a loud scream from Kieran and the sound of crashing things below deck. With a hiss, very close to the rumbling of a large dragon, he stood and walked to the deck door. He threw it open and trudged down the stairs.

He found himself in the middle of a brawl. Or… it looked more like tag. Alice had he fists up, looking like she was about to punch anything that passed in front of her eyes, and was chasing Kieran around. Kieran on the other hand, had bright tears in his eyes as he ran for his life. This scene, was similar to him. Cielven gave a sigh and shook his head.

Kieran, had been stupid. He had agreed to play 'whos the strongest' with Alice. Cielven himself had made the mistake when he and Alice were first sailing out. The girl had been so bored he finally agreed- and wish he hadn't. Hours he had run from Alice, realizing in the worst way how strong the girl really was. Anything that was punched by her, or kicked by her shattered. He was grateful to the person who had taught he the game had given rules. There was to be no deaths, nor the use of any weapon. Though, Alice herself could be considered as a weapon.

As they continued to run around the ship, Alice breaking everything in sight and Kieran crying out in terror, the more Cielven grew angry. Finally, Cielven snapped. His large dragon wings popped out and grew out to full size as fire seemed to burn in his eyes. "STOP!" Both crewmates froze in their spots, their eyes wide as they stared straight at the scary looking Cielven. Fire seemed to burn around him as he crossed his arm and glared. Kieran ran to Cielven, ignoring the scary-ness, and cowered behind him. Cielven's scary-ness melted away in a second as he glanced down at the teary eyed Kieran. "C-c-ciel! M-make Alice stop!" Cielven's look softened as he stared at Kieran.

Hard eyes then met Alice's already smiling face. She had relaxed from her fighting stance and threw her arms into the air. "CIEL! You finally woke up! Me and Kieran were just playing 'Whos the Strongest'! You wanna join?" Cielven's eye twitched as he looked over the beaming Alice.

"Alice, you're the strongest." Alice tilted her head to the side. "Hm? But i never once against you, and Kieran hasn't lost yet…" Cielven sighed as he shook your head. "Of course you the strongest out of us, you ARE the Future Pirate Queen, right? If the first-mate or Tailor was any stronger than you, then it wouldn't work, right?" Alice blinked slowly and then knitted her brows, seeming to really think through Cielven's words.

"So… you're saying… that because of me being the Future Pirate Queen, i'm automatically stronger than all of my crew?" Cielven nodded, grinning in triumphant when Alice's face lit up. "I get it! So that means i only really need to test the newest crew mates!" Cielven began nodding, and then stopped himself. He had just doomed every crewmate in the future to face Alice's furry… and he didn't really care. Cielven smirked and nodded again.

"Now that you get it, why don't we all head up to deck. I think we're close to the island shown on Kieran's map." Kieran turned and ran up to the deck first, Alice happily skipping right behind the fearful boy and Cielven taking up the lead.

As soon as the group emerged out and on top the deck, their faces fell- or well, Kieran and Cielven's face fell, Alice only beamed brightly. A marine ship, not to far away, was sailing right towards them. Of course, Kieran began worrying, mumbling under his breath about the tears in the clothes if they all fought or the wounds he would have to mend. Cielven gave an annoyed glare towards the ship, seeming to try to make it turn around by his meer look. Cielven was too tired and annoyed for this. Though, out of the three, Alice with smiling so brightly, that stars seemed to shine in her sea blue eyes. She had just been waiting to kick some more marine butt. Specially when she really wasn't able to kick any of the marines back on Kieran's island.

As the ship sailed forward, it finally stopped right by their own ship. A marine looking to be the captain of the ship stood at the edge, looking straight to the trio. "Eh? Are you kids lost?" Kieran gave a soft sighed as he smiled, sliding his arms into his sleeves and walking to the railing of the ship so he could stand closer to the marine captain. "Thank you for the worry, sir. But we are quite not lost." Cielven was still giving the marine ship a death glare, causing many of the crew to tremble and back away. Alice happily walked up to Kieran's side and glanced over the captain, and then to the weary crew. "Hm, a little crew. Are you all pirates or something?" The captain let out a laugh, obviously joking. Kieran didn't let down his smiling face and gave his own laugh. "N-"

"Yep!" The captain stopped laughing and Kieran gave Alice wide eyes. Alice grinned widely as she leaned her arm on to the handles of her swords. She straightened up as he pointed to herself with a triumphant look. "I'm the captain of the crew! The Future Pirate Queen!" The marine captain continued to stare as Kieran gawked at her in complete fear.

"That back there's Cielven, my first mate! He's SOOO amazing! He can turn into a dragon 'cause of his devil fruit, and this is Kieran," Kieran began shaking his head wildly, his arms doing the same motion. Why couldn't Alice ever keep her airheadedness to herself? "He just joined my crew! He's our awesome tailor who's like a NINJA! He also is a doctor!" The marine captain blinked slowly as Kieran deflated, Cielven finally cutting off his glare to look to the others.

The captain soon burst out laughing, pointing straight at Alice who stared at his finger. His crew gave nervous laughs, but backed away from the situation, no liking any of it one bit. "You?! A Pirate Captain?! You're only a little girl! How could you become a Pirate Queen! Your joke is making me hurt from laughter!" As he continued laughing, Alice frowned.

Cielven walked to Alices other side, staring at the captain. "I will become the Pirate Queen. No matter what. It's my dream!" The captain wiped away a stray tear. "Your dream? Don't tell me your serious." Alice nodded. "Of course i am! i WILL become the Pirate Queen! Do you need me to prove it?" The captain rose a brow. "Prove it?" Alice grinned. "Of course! Let's play 'Whos the Strongest' to prove it!" The captain gave a simple shrug, obviously looking down on Alice. "Al-" Before Kieran could call his captain back and remind her not to play such a violent game, Cielven placed a hand over his mouth. When Kieran glanced over to Cielven, the first mate was smirking as he watched Alice step on to the marine ship and faced the captain.

"Alright! The rules of 'Whos the Strongest' is that there's no weapons allowed, nor Devil Fruit. Also, no deaths allowed! And no one else is allowed to step in to help." The captain hummed and nodded. He pulled out his sword from his sheath and handed it to a crew mate. Alice drew both of her own swords out and handed them to Kieran. "Now…" Alice nodded with a smile. "It's Alice!" THe captain smirked. "Now Alice, let's make a bet." Alice shrugged. "Alright." The marine gave a smirk. "If i win, i'll arrest you and your crew and you'll come easily. If you win, I'll let you sail away and remember the name Alice, the Future Pirate Queen." Alice smiled and nodded, making Kieran blanch and Cielven chuckle.

Alice brought up her small hands and bawled them into fists and the Marine did the same. Cielven climbed up to the railing of the ships and raised his hand. "ON my count! 3, 2, 1!" Alice shot forward, looking like she had disappeared and reappeared right in front of the marine just to uppercut him. Alice ducked and dodged his punch, swiveling around him and giving a roundhouse kick. The captain went flying, crashing into the marines mast.

Though, even with Alice's punch and kick, she knew the captain would stand. Alice might be terrifying when she fights, but theres a reason why she sticks with her swords. She just isn't strong enough to be a fighter. It's enough to fight back if she can grab her sword, but it's just not enough to defeat anyone strong.

The marine stood up, turning and giving a glare to Alice. He himself shot forward, his fist ready. Alice smiled happily as she too shot forward. Instead of meeting his punch, she ducked and reached out. She grabbed him around the waist and picked him fully up, soon throwing him down and making the deck's wood splitter from the impact. The captain stayed still, gawking at the grinning Alice.

Though, before The captain could stand again a marine ran up behind Alice, letting out a battle cry as he held his sword up. The marine jumped and was soon to slash the sword above him down on the unexpecting Alice's back.

A loud yell of pain ripped out of his lips as the sword in his hand dropped to the ground. Alice sidestepped out of the way, letting the marine hit the ground. Embedded in the back of the Marines hand was a sharp Kunai glistening in the sun. When Alice saw this, she looked to her crewmates. Kieran was giving a glaring-pout at the marines slowly inching towards Alice, three more Kunai in his hand and ready to fire. Cielven was close by, giving a menacing glare to the other half of the marines. The captain shakily stood, holding on to his arm soaked in his own blood. With an glare he yelled at his crew, "Who said any of you could fight?!" His yell was unnoticed as two more marines charged at Alice.

A thunderous roar of a dragon thundered out as Cielven's wings ripped out of his back and took a large swoop. He shot into the sky, and then dived towards a group of marines, starting to fight. Kieran took this as his own sign to begin throwing his knives into the marines charging at Alice. Alice could only grin as she also charged marines, slamming his fists, elbows, knees, legs, and any other body part that could take down the men.

When the trio finished, only two marines stood in the center of all the out cold bodies. One, was standing strong and giving Alice a hard look, it was the captain of course. The other was a small lean teen who shakily held a camera in his hands. "Did you kill them?" Alice blinked in confusion at the captains words. She gave a small giggle and turned fully to the captain. "Of course not! I don't kill Sir captain Marine guy." He rose a brow as he glanced at the bodies, then to Cielven and Kieran and soon had his eyes land back on the confident Alice.

"For today, i let you sail away." Alice tilted her head in question. "Eh? Why?" The captain gave a short chuckle. "Because i stand no chance against the Future Pirate Queen and her crew." Alice gave a beaming smile she fist pumped, obviously only thinking that she had won 'Whos the Strongest'. Cielven gave a soft laugh as he deactivated his Devil Fruit and walked back on to their pirate ship. Kieran gave a nervous look between the two captains and the camera in the kid marines hands before also turning around and following Cielven. Alice hopped on top her boat and gave a salute to the marine captain still holding his arm. "Hopefully we'll meet again Marine Sir Captain Guy!" The captain gave a laugh and nodded. "Preferably when i'm on brake!"

With that, the two ships parted.

Cielven was back to napping on the sun warmed deck, Kieran was back to fixing Cielven's clothes but this time he sat on the railing of the boat, watching over the sleeping Cielven. Alice was also on deck, leaning against the mast and facing both Kieran and Cielven, humming a long forgotten tune under her breath that both boys were listening too. For once, a soft silence was over the three and they all liked it.

Letting out pent up adrenaline let the three sink into a still form. Even Alice was enjoying the quietness, letting her watch Cielven mumble about chickens and fire, and watching Cielven knit and yell out under his breath whenever he pricked himself.

**Thought I would put a small little chapter, a just-for-one part x)**


	5. Chapter 5: Alice- UGLY?

_**CHAPTER FIVE: **__**Alice- Ugly!?**_

It was quiet on the little boat owned by Alice, the future pirate queen. Too quiet. Yet, it wasn't unexpected. Since the small run in with the marine boat, the crew had been been quiet, all three having almost nothing to talk about except their next island. The island on the map Kieran had given to Cielven was soon to be docked at by the trio.

Cielven was still sleeping in his hammock, and Kieran was below deck making new clothes for the crew. Alice was bored out of her mind, and after annoying her crew as much as she could handle, she finally gave up and sprawled herself on the sunny and warm deck.

She let her eyes close as she tried to drift off. She always wondered how Cielven could so easily lay on the heated deck and drift off in seconds. Maybe it was because of him being cold blooded? Alice gave a soft shrug to herself as she opened her eyes again and stood, bored of being bored.

"KIIIIIERAAAAN!" Silence wafted around before loud thuds and then the bang of the lower deck door that led to the upper deck slammed open. "A-Alice! Are you okay!? What's wrong!?" Alice and Kieran stared at each other. Alice silent with her owlish stare and Kieran wide eyed and worried. When his green eyes finished darting around the deck he gave her a small glare. "Kierannn! I'm booored!" Kieran gave an eye roll as he shut the door behind himself and walked closer to Alice. "I can't do anything about that. I'm not some… magician!" Alice pouted before a giant smile lit her face and Kieran's fell.

"It would be so COOOOL if we had a magician!" Kieran gave a small eye roll as he shrugged. "I guess, but magician's don't use real magic Alice." Alice gave a small pout. "Whaaaat?" KIeran sighed, but nodded. "They use the art of misdirection is all. They get you to focus on one thing while they mess with another." Alice sighed loudly. "Thats not cool at all!" Kieran gave a shrug as walked over to the railing of the ship. "We should just stay away from Magician's. Their liars and scammers." Alice was about to answer with another yell of sadness, but was stopped by the sight she saw.

In the distance to the right edge of their boat was a medium sized island. Houses populated greatly right by the docks. Alice's face rose into a giant smile as she turned to Kieran. Wordlessly, Kieran ran to the steering wheel of the boat and began steering the boat to the docks.

As soon as the boat was docked, Alice began running to the deck door. "Imma go get Ciel!" Before she could even touch the door, Kieran grabbed her hand and pulled her back, stopping her completely. "No you don't! Cielven's still sleeping and warming up. We'll go on the island and restock and start sailing before Cielven even notices." Alice gave a pout but soon smiled and nodded. They dropped hands as Alice happily skipped forward and jumped straight off the tall boat. Kieran shook his head slowly as he used a rope ladder to take him down to the ground. He could only wonder how Alice could jump straight off such a tall ship.

Alice skipped just a bit ahead of Kieran, Kieran following right behind while keeping an eye on his captain. Alice would stop her walking once in a while, just to stare at some colorful fruit or to look at different objects in the stands. Kieran, being the responsible person he was, bought what was needed and continued following Alice.

Just as Alice began turning a corner, she smashed into another person. Both fell, grunts leaving each mouth. Kieran ran to Alice's side in seconds, placing his bought goods next to him as he scanned over Alice. Kieran, then noticed a bright red color on her arm. He gingerly picked up the tanned limb to see a gash made from falling on to the rough and uneven ground. Kieran tsked as he narrowed his eyes at the wound.

Alice didn't seem to mind the wound though, her eyes were trained on the person who had fallen in front of her.

The boy had thick locks of black hair that faded at the ends into midnight blue curls. He was dressed in a long dark blue hooded robe that easily could reach the ground while he was standing. Under he was wearing another robe upon another robe. All are different shades of dark blue, but the inside of each robe seemed to be a dark red. The boy- no, he looked more sophisticated so he should be called a man, though his soft and younger looking face seemed to scream boy. The guy rubbed his fingers through his hair in slight pain as his eyes flickered open to show bright grey orbs. He blinked a couple more times before his eyes moved and latched on to Alice's own dark blue ones. They stared at each other as Alice's face showed a bright smile. She stood in seconds, hiding her hurt arm behind her body as she held out her other hand.

The guy looked to her hand, and then up to her face. He studied her features before he took her hand, letting the girl pull him up. When he was at his full height, he towered over Alice by a good head height, meaning he was also taller than Kieran and Cielven. Alice dropped her hand to her side as she grinned widely. "I'm Alice!" The guy blinked slowly before giving a small smile. "Alice? Such an… ugly name. I'm Sabor."

Silence wafted around as Alice's smile fell. Kieran began worrying, looking over the owl-like stare Alice was giving. He gave a stern scowl to the still smiling Sabor. "H-how dare you say that to Alice! Alice is a very pretty name!" Alice's stare turned to Kieran, her lips turning into a giant smile. "Thanks Kieran!" As Alice and Kieran smiled at each other, Sabor gave a small frown at Alice. When the girl noticed, she gave a questioning look. "Eh? You didn't get sad." Alice blinked in confusion before she gave a bright smile. "Why would i get sad?" Sabor blinked again before shrugging half to himself and half to answer Alice's question.

"Well, I have to leave now. Bye blueberry, Ugly." Sabor swiftly walked around the two, ignoring Kieran's shocked and furious look and Alice's bright smile. As soon as Sabor had left Kieran's sight in the large crowd, Kieran gave an ugly glare to the ground as he picked up his bags. "That boy was horrible! I can't believe he was so outright mean to you Alice! I'm surprised you didn't slice him up with you swords. I myself was about to throw my own knives." Alice gave a simple shrug and a hum as she smiled and began walking forward again. "I don't mind. It was his opinion." Then, Alice gave a small pout as Kieran fell into step next to her. "And i would never slice someone up for being silly, Silly! I only slice up people who are… bad." Kieran gave a snort of laughter and gave a simple nod.

As the two crew members continued chatting and exploring the town, back on the ship Cielven woke up. He washed, changed his clothes and searched the ship for the rest of his crew. Which of course, they weren't there. After a couple minutes of searching and failing, Cielven finally found two notes. One notes was tucked in his pillow on his hammock, and a second notes under a barrel on the deck. The first note was written to him by Alice, the second note was written by someone name 'Papa'. Cielven only shrugged and pocketed the note as he unraveled Alices.

**CIEL!**

**Guess what!? We docked at an island you're probably looking at now.**

**I wanted to wake you so we could all go on the island, but Kieran said it was best to leave you to sleep. Which is silly 'cause you seemed perfectly fine while you slept!**

**Anyway, me and Kieran went to the town to explore (and buy things Kieran said). **

**We'll come back before it's dark. Kieran said to write for you to stay and relax, but i think you should go out on the island and find us when you wake up! We could all meet up and explore together!**

**Anyway, this is the end of the note~!**

**-Your Future Pirate Queen-**

**Alice**

Cielven let out a loud scoff when he finished reading the letter. In thought, he glanced around the boring ship, and then the crowded and warm looking town. He usually thought it would be best to have someone watch over the boat, but he never wanted to do that. He also didn't want to sit around. His whole body ached from laying in the same sleeping position for too long. He needed to stretch. His best excuse to leave the boat was the note Alice left him. So, he stuffed her note with the other message he found and hopped off the boat.

Leisurely he walked into town. He was happy to have absolutely no odd looks thrown his way. Then again, he had no dragon showing. It wasn't like he actually cared what the other people thought about him, but he rather let Kieran and Alice continue shopping peacefully until he found them.

As Cielven walked, glancing into the windows of weapon shops and at the people, a loud sob broke out through the crowd. At first, Cielven thought he accidentally used his dragon hearing, but when it sounded again and through the crowd he saw a girl crying, he knew he hadn't. A ring of people, bystanders, circled the crying girl and blocked her from Cielven's view. The ex-blacksmith apprentice pushed through the crowd until he was in the circle next to the girl. He gently cupped her shoulder and looked her over for any wounds. "Hey, are you okay? What happened?" Before Cielven could continue his words, a deep chuckle sounded out.

Cielven spun around as he pushed the sniffing girl behind him. In the circle, on the other side of the clearing was a tall guy with curly locks of black to midnight blue hair. He wore robe after robe of dark blues and reds. He had a small smile on his lips when his chuckles ended. Cielven glared at the guy, seeing that he was the same height as the curly haired one. "Whats going on?"

The curly headed one shrugged. "Nothing much. My names Sabor." As he held out his hand, Cielven's glare narrowed. "What did you do to this girl." Sabor's smile fell to a frown as he took back his hand and sighed. "So rude. Why do you think _I _did anything?" Cielven snorted. "Because your the evil smiling guy inside the circle of people with the crying girl?" Sabor hummed and then nodded like Cielven he hadn't just called him out. "Yes, that does seem correct… But i haven't done a thing."

"LIER!" Cielven turned to the girl behind him. The girl was glaring watery daggers to Sabor as she pointed a long clawed finger. "You refuse me MY wish! Not only that, but then you start saying such mean things!" Sabor gave a glare to the girl as he took a step forward. He held his head high as he gave a thin smirk, an evil smirk some would name it, but it didn't reach his eyes. His eyes seemed to flicker with a different emotion, a sadder one.

"YOUR wish? There is no such thing! I dont know if you think i'm some kind of fairy, but i don't grant wishes. Even if i did, I it wouldn't be granting wishes for disgusting, ugly, and morbid people like YOU!" The girl seemed angry, fuming as she took a step forward. Yet, Sabor's words finally hit her and tears streamed down her cheeks as she spun around and ran, sobs quieting in the air after her. Silence wafted around as Sabor met the gaze of Cielven. The people circling the duo slowly dispersed back to their lives as Cielven continued staring at Sabor.

Sabor rose a brow, but when Cielven didn't move he turned and began walking away. Cielven though, refused to let the boy go just yet. He jogged up to Sabor's side and fell in step with him. Without looking, Sabor began speaking what had been on his mind for a while.

"Who are you?" Cielven glanced to the side, still just a bit annoyed that he was the same height as Sabor. Cielven hadn't realized he liked being the tallest around until he had run into sabor. "Cielven." Sabor gave a curt nod as they both continued walking. "Then Cielven, did you sail here with your family? I'm sure you don't live here." Cielven's eyes looked over Sabor's profile, debating if he should be an Alice and go ahead and tell him he was a pirate, or be smart- no, an average level of smart, and tell Sabor that yes, he did sail in with his family. Though, before Cielven could do either, a loud female laugh sounded out and then the sound of feet running towards him.

Just as Cielven turned to look to his right, to find the source of the familiar laughing, a body smashed into his. Slender arms wrapped around his neck and legs wrapped around his waist. Black hair entered his vision as he felt a cheek press on to the top of his head. "CIEEEELLLL!" Cielven didn't stumble, making sure to hold his ground as his own arms flung out and grabbed the waist of Alice, making sure she didn't fall.

"A-Alice! DONT CALL ME CIEL!" Cielven began trying to push Alice off of him, it was as if the girls arms were rubber, seeming to stretch everytime he pushed so she could hold her grip. She was like gum that just wouldn't unstick.

Sabor gave wide eyes as he watched the two struggle. Behind the duo was a laughing Kieran, tears in his eyes as he held his stomach. He found Alice's complete silliness, and Cielven tough act hilarious when the two clashed together. If Sabor did find it funny, he didn't show a hint of it on his features as he watched Alice with wide eyes. It was as if he was staring in awe at the air-headed girl.

Alice finally let go of Cielven and dropped to her feet as she stood in front of the grumbling boy. She gave a bright smile, still seeming to not notice the robed boy next to Cielven. "I thought you were going to stay sleeping on the boat! I'm so happy you woke up to join me and Kieran~" Cielven only gave a shrug and a curt nod. "I couldn't stay sleeping forever. Plus, it wasn't like i was injured and needed to sleep off wounds. Just tired is all." Kieran walked up to his two crew members and gave a glaring-pout to the dragon boy. "Cielven, you have to promise me not to use your dragon fruit while we're on this island." Cielven gave any annoyed twitch when Kieran said his name, but soon brushed it off. "Why? I'm not hurt." Kieran gave a sigh as he slid his arms into his kimono sleeves. "Yes, but your body might need more time to recover from using your form so much from before. I don't want you collapsing like last time." Cielven finally gave a sigh and nodded. "Fine." Alice clapped before she pointed behind herself, grabbing the attention of her crew.

"Oh Cielven! You missed soooo much! There are SOOO many cool things here!" Cielven gave a smile. "I saw some weird things myself while i was walking." Alice, looking like she was about to gush of her and Kieran's short adventure, froze in her place where her eyes had landed on Sabor. The robed boy blinked out of his on stupor as Alice beamed.

"Its Sabor!" Alice nudged past her two crewmates to stand in front of Sabor, stars sparkling in her eyes as she looked up to the tall boy. Sabor raised a small brow as a smile crept to his lips. Sabor gave a small wave. "Hello again Ugly and Blueberry." Cielven gave a questioning look to the group as Kieran glared hard at the smiling Sabor. "Don't call us those horrible names!" Cielven glanced between the still smiling Alice, the smirking Sabor and the fuming Kieran.

"Do you guys know each other?" Alice nodded happily. "We ran into Sabor earlier! Doesn't he look SO cool Ciel?! He looks like a… a wizard!" Sabor's smirk fell in seconds, being replaced by a shocked and even… scared look. "Do you know Sabor, Ciel?" Cielven gave a simple shrug. "Not really. Just ran into him and some girl having a fight." Alice gave a questioning look. "You mean them punching each other?" Cielven gave a soft shake of his head as Kieran's glare faded and he looked over the still shocked Sabor. "No just a verbal fight." Alice nodded her head as she gave a 'duh, i knew that' look. Cielven gave an eyeroll as his eyes moved back to Sabor. "Eh? What happened?" Alice waved her hand in front of Sabor's face. Sabor's looks melted away as he looked dazed. "Saaaborrr~ Wakey wakey!"

Sabor looked over the group once more before shaking his head. "I got to leave. Hopefully this will be the last time i run into you people. Bye Ugly, Blueberry, Ciel." Kieran began another rant as Sabor spun around and walked off. Alice only smiled as Cielven ruffled at his 'name'. As soon as Sabor disappeared from view, Cielven crossed his arms and gave an annoyed look. "I hope we don't run into him anymore than we have to while we're on this island." Alice raised a confused brow as Kieran nodded in agreement. "Exactly. He just… rubs me the wrong way. Let's just get the last couple things we need and leave."

As both boys nodded in a shared agreement, Alice gave a pout. "What? No way! We need to find a Navigator." Kieran glanced to Alice and frowned. "No we don't. Look, i'm good as any navigator." Cielven gave a soft laugh and rose a brow at Kieran. "You're as good as any navigator mr Tailor? You're a good navigator for the very ship of the Future Pirate Queen?" Kieran gave a nervous look and a hesitant nod. "Y-yes! Of course!" Alice gave a frown. "Then what island are we on?" Kieran's eyes widdened as they shot to Cielven's eyes, and then to Alice's. "wh...what island?" Both crewmates nodded. Kieran gave a small chuckle and scratched his cheek. "Okay…. maybe it IS best for us to get a real Navigator." Alice beamed and nodded as Cielven on grinned. "Let's go find one!" Alice shot her fist into the air as she spun around and moved to run off. Just in time, Cielven grabbed the back of her shirt and pulled her back so she couldn't run off. "Hold up Captain. We can't just run around and ask every pirate-looking person if their a navigator. I don't know about you two, but i refuse to sail with someone i don't know anything about." Alice faced the two and nodded slowly. "I guess that makes sense but… i want a Navigator now!" Kieran gave a laugh.

"Other than a Navigator, what other roles do you want on your ship Alice?" Alice hummed before grinning. "I want at least 10 people on our ship! We have a First mate, a tailor, but we still need a cook, some more devil fruity people, ship fixer person, a navigator…. we also need a girl!" Both boys were nodding in agreement until their captain said girl. They both gave her a confused look. "We need a girl on the ship! So far you guys are out numbering me. Usually i don't care, but i REAALLLY want a girl on the ship!" They glanced at each other before giving another nod. "So, how ARE we going to go about finding a Navigator?" Cielven gave a shrug as Alice hummed in thought. Kieran glanced between the two, waiting for an answer to his question. When none came, he gave a smile.

"Why don't we just go to the bar?" Alice and CIelven gave Kieran a funny look, making Kieran blush. "N-not to drink! Look, if there ARE any pirates, it would be at the bar, right? We can go there and ask around if any good Navigators live here, or if any recently sailed in." Cielven gave a thought filled stared, mulling over Kieran's smart answer. "Alright. Let's do that. But _you'll _be the one at fault if Alice touches _any _beer." Kieran gave a nervous gulp as Alice cheered, not hearing or not caring to what Cielven said. "Let's gooo!"

The trio soon found the bar and entered. They took their seats right at the island and waited for the bartender to finish up with a drunk man near them. The bar was filled with pirate looking men and townsfolk, all drunk and/or drinking. Cielven waved over the bartender, who seemed like an old, bearded father. He gave off the feeling that he was the teddy bear dad who couldn't hurt a fly, even if he look all big and tough.

"Hello kids. What do you all want?" Before Alice could open her mouth, Kieran began. "Nothing for us, other than some answers to our questions, if you don't mind." The man shrugs, still grinning as he picked up a glass from behind the counter and began cleaning it with a rag he had been carrying. "Depends what the questions are kid." Kieran gave a nervous glance to Cielven, obviously asking for some help. Cielven noticed and leaned a bit in his stool as he gave a small grin. "Bartenders here what the pirates say, right?" The man nodded, still grinning. "We just wanted to know if any good navigators lived in town or recently sailed in. Our crew doesn't have a navigator and pretty soon we'll get lost out in sea." The bartender gave a soft humm as he glanced around the bar. "Hmm, that is a problem kid." Cielven refused to show the man his annoyed twitch to every time he said 'kid'. "Does matter if their a pirate or not?" Cielven glanced to Alice, who had been sitting quietly, for once. Alice gave a soft humm before smiling and shaking her head. "Nope! As long as their trustworthy and nice!" THe man looked between the three before pointing to Alice. "Are you the Cap?" Alice nodded, making the man give a chuckle. "Then i know the perfect navigator for your crew miss."

The trio exchanged looks as the bartender placed down the clean cup and threw the rag over his shoulder and into the sink behind him. "Theres this guy who lives in town. Since he was a child he lived but he's always wanted to leave." Kieran raised a brow. "Why?" The bartender gave a chuckle, but the laugh they had become used to sounded different, it sounded like it was a chuckle of pity. "The guy apparently grew up with some kind of… hm, power. Everyone tries to get him to do all this 'wish makin' when he can't at all. It's pretty tough for him. Every other day someones asking him to do something for them. People care more for his power than him, so he stopped doing anything for anyone." Kieran glanced to his crewmates as Cielven hummed.

"Anything else you can tell us about him?" The bartender gave a soft shrug. "Not much. Though… He has some kind of hate for women. Some rumor went around that his mother forced him to use his power to get her whatever she wanted and finally she just died of old age. The hag never once did anything for the kid and let him fend for himself. Though… it's just a rumor to explain why the kid hates girls." THe crew stood, getting ready to leave. "He lives just at the edge of the village. As soon as you leave the bar just go north until you leave the town and find a old little house." Cielven nodded and thanked the man, Alice doing the same before the Trio left.

They continued walking north and finally left the town and came upon a white little house. It wasn't really white, it was more of the original wood color, the white long worn down. The wood of the house was splittered and cracking. The whole house looked in shambles, but dark grey smoke was rising from it's chimney, saying someone was home.

Cielven and Kieran stood back to gawk at the house. How could ANYONE live in the dump? Maybe the bartender had pulled their legs because they were pirates. Maybe some kind of sick joke? As the two gawked, Alice happily skipped to the front door unnoticed and gave a soft knock. Silence answered, so she knocked again. This time, she was answered by an annoyed males voice. "Didn't i tell you to beat it Bug? I told you i wouldn't do anything for someone disgusting like y-" The males voice cut off as he opened the door to see Alice.

"Sabor!" The man was indeed Sabor. Alice's sudden yelled called over both of her crewmates attention, who ran over to her in seconds. Sabor stared at the beaming Alice, his annoyed look softening until it turned into a glare. "What do you three want?" Alice tilted her head, about to answer, but was cut off. "Come here for a wish granted? Since you found out i had some kind of power you want to use it, don't you?" Alice blinked in a confused manner as Sabor glared harder. "What? Nope!"

"So you did-! Wait, did you just say no?" Alice gave a quick nod. "Yep! We didn't come here for you power or whatever, even though having the power to grant wishes is SOOO COOOL, we wanted to ask you something else!" Sabor looked at each face before stepping out of the way, letting the three in.

Inside of the house looked even worse than the outside. It seemed to have fallen apart more on the inside than out. No furniture in sight, no form of light, it didn't even seem to be able to have electricity or running water.

"You guys want anything to drink?" Alice raised her hand in excitement as Cielven and Kieran glanced to each other. "I'll have Banana Juice!" Sabor smiled and nodded, and then glanced to Cielven and Kieran. Cielven cleared his throat before looking away. "I'll… also have banana juice." Kieran blinked in surprise before looking to Sabor. "I'll have the same then." Sabor nodded and then turned to a doorway by him. "I'll be right back, make yourself at home." As soon as Sabor walked into the other room, a three person couch appeared. There was no fancy poof of smoke, or any morphing of the floor. It was just… there. Alice squealed in excitement as she ran an plopped down on top the couch. Soon, Cielven and Kieran sat down on either side of her. As Alice sat, she bounced up and down, completely blown that the couch had just suddenly appeared and felt like a couch.

Sabor walked back into the room minutes later, holding two cups of what they guessed was Banana juice. He walked in front of them and then started bending down as if he was about to sit, even when there was nothing under him. Before his body could fall, an armchair appeared right under him at the last moment. He past it off as nothing as he held out the two cups to Kieran and Cielven. The boys took the cups and took drinks as Alice looked at them, and then to Sabor. "Eh? Wheres my cup?" Sabor smiled. "Sorry Ugly, no juice for you." Alice gave a pout. Kieran gave his own frown and passed his unfinished cup to Alice. "If you don't mind that i already took a drink, you can have mine." Alice beamed as she took the cup and drank it happily. Sabor gave an annoyed frown before it melted away.

"If you all didn't come to use my power, then why did you?" Alice finished her drink and smiled happily at Sabor. "Your a navigator, right?" Sabor nodded. "I know the seas like the back of my hands. And if i didn't i would find out in seconds." Alice fist pumped her arm as she gave the cup to Kieran.

"Join my crew Sabor! Be my Navigator!" Sabor's face fell into a narrowed look. "You said your not after my power, but you lied." Alice gave a pout and shook her head. "I said i wasn't!" Sabor gave a smirk, yet, the smirk was pained. The smirk that was trying to be angry was only turning out to be one of hurt, making Cielven blink in surprise. "Thats how all people are. No matter how kind they are in the beginning, they will always try to steal power for themselves." Alice gave a glaring-pout that matched Kieran's own. "Nu-huh! Not everyone is like that! I'm not, neither is Ciel or Kieran!" Sabor shook his head, the same smirk on his lips.

"Sure, have fun with that morbid mind of yours. Leave when you're done." Sabor stood, the chair disappearing, and spun around to leave the room. Alice's glaring-pout fell into straight lips, her eyes staring off. She finally stood, turning around to face her crew.

"Let's go." Cielven and Kieran stared at her before also standing. The cups and couch disappeared as soon as the three stood. They soon left the old broken down house, leaving Sabor to sit in his broken down kitchen on the floor.

Sabor covered his face with his hands, pulling his knees up to his chest. Most people believed that Sabor was some horrible guy. But… by how he sat stilled in his kitchen, not moving as his heart dropped lower and lower until it hit the bottom of his stomach, he seemed like anyone else that had been hurt. Anyone would want to hug him if they saw how he looked.

Sabor couldn't help but chase anyone and everyone away. He couldn't help but put down any girl who passed by him, and he couldn't help but hate most. Why? Because of his mother. Now, most would then give him an are-you-serious look, but it was true. He didn't have some kind of mother problem, where he was lonely because she was dead. No, Sabor was glad his mother was dead. He was so happy to finally be free from her choking grip.

When he was little, he had discovered his powers. They weren't because of a Devil Fruit, they were just naturally his. His mother had just lost his father to pirates, and when she found Sabor's unlimited power, she used him. She said sweet lies that sounded like what any other mother would say. She used him to get whatever she wanted. She began to crack, becoming mad with _his_ power. Sabor couldn't stop her though… he was so little. He was afraid of his mother, who would give him extreme punishments and take anything from him. He lost his childhood and now couldn't face any girl without the feeling of hatred. It was silly, Sabor would always think, that he was so changed because of a powerless women.

Now that he thought back on it all, the women who called herself his mother never said thank you, or 'i love you'. Having someone saying he was okay as he was and being needed by that person… that's all Sabor ever wanted, but never got. Which, Sabor didn't care but… deep down it only pained him more to realize that she really didn't love him. That he was only a thing to her. Every child has a connection with their mother, a connection that is unbreakable because your mother made you, they were the one by your side during everything. To think that his mother never thought of his as anything more thank an object… It could break anyone.

Sabor's hand tightened on his own arm as he steadied his breathing. Alice was no different. Alice was of course spreading sweet lies just like his mother. There was no way Alice could _not _ want something so much that she would turn against him. Alice couldn't protect him, and he was sure as soon as real trouble showed it's face, she would run. Though… Sabor couldn't help but want to see Alice's smile again. She gave such a sweet and kind smile to him even when he tried to put her down. Why was it so hard to put her down anyway? It was usually easy for Sabor to find some kind of way to make them upset and stray from him. Why did Alice always look over his words and continue smiling? How long… could Alice keep smiling, Sabor wondered.

No, Sabor shook his head wildly. Why would he be wondering about Ugly? Sabor stood, dusting off his clothes and righting them back into place. There was no need to ever mix himself up with the trio of pirates. It wasn't even a possibility after how he acted today. So he… didn't need to worry anymore. Sabor's fists tightened as hints of regret washed through him.

While Sabor tried to figure out why he was still thinking about the trio he sent away, the said group had walked back to the docks.

Cielven and Kieran kept their eyes on Alice, who seemed to show no sign of being sad at Sabor's rejection, nor was she showing her usual smiles. Finally, when the group stopped in front of their ship, Alice turned to face them, crossing her arms and giving a serious look to Kieran and Cielven. "We are not leaving this island." Kieran's eyes widened as Cielven also crossed his arms. "What?" Alice gave a curt nod and planted her feet, looking so serious that it made Kieran's eyes widened and even get Cielven to show blatant shock. "Until Sabor joins our crew, we are not leaving this island." Cielven's brows knitted as he took a step towards Alice. "What are you talking about? Alice, we can't just sit around this island until he agrees!" Alice's stoney look stayed strong as her gaze fell on Cielven. "As your captain, i'm informing you both that we will _not leave_ until i know Sabor will not join us."

Alice had never used her title as captain against them and they both had believed she never would. It seemed that Alice would only use it when her crew wouldn't listen. "We understand Alice, but didn't Sabor say he didn't want to join us?" Alice's stoney look fell into a soft smile. "He might have said something like that, but he wasn't thinking it! Didn't you guys see it? Sabor definitely wants to join us! Just wait!" Alice was beaming again, making Cielven crack a smile and Kieran to grin and slowly shake his head.

Kieran slipped his hands into his sleeves as he gave his own smile to Alice. "Alright then Alice, what's you plan to get Sabor to join us?" Alice grinned. "I don't have one!" Cielven stopped the urge to slap the girl upside the head and instead crossed his arms tighter. "Nothing?" Alice nodded, still smiling like an idiot. "Nothing!" Cielven gave an annoyed huff as he suppressed all urges to attack the airheaded girl.

Kieran though took her airheadedness into stride as he hummed. "Alright Alice, let's make a plan then." The trio got back on their boat deck and sat in a circle.

"For starters, do you both remember the bartender mentioning a rumor?" Alice tilted her head in confusion as Cielven nodded. "Yeah. He said some rumor about Sabor's mother. He some said something like… she only used him for his power or something? Abandoned him, right?" Kieran nodded, making Cielven grin in triumphant as Alice 'oh'd and nodded her head as if she already knew. "Let's say, that this rumor is true." Cielven and Alice glanced at each other and then back to Kieran, nodding.

"If your mother only treated you as an object, as if you were only a thing to get power from, how would you turn out? Sabor must obviously be scared from being treated as nothing from birth." Alice crossed her arms, studying the deck in the middle of the three. "What we need to do, is to really get across to him is that we don't _care_ about his mystical power nonsense. We need to show him that this crew is a nice, welcoming one that won't try to _use_ him." Alice finally nodded, giving Kieran a look that showed she understood, but all knew she didn't. Cielven though nodded, understanding.

"IF the rumor is true and what your saying is right, then how do we even show him that? Kieran, we're talking about Alice gaining Sabor's trust in a day. Alice got both of our trusts by just being… herself. But for a guy who is mentally scarred and hates all _women_?" Kieran's eyebrows knitted together as he nodded, humming and tapping his chin with his finger.

All thought's were interrupted when a loud snore sounded out and then the thud of a body hitting the deck. Alice had fallen asleep and had fallen backwards, hitting the deck hard. She sprawled herself out in her sleep, curling up and smiling as she gave softer snores. Cielven and Kieran glanced to Alice and then to each other. "I'll take watch tonight." Kieran gave a simple nod, disliking the idea of being relied on to watch, and happily letting Cielven do it.

Darkness had begun to fall and not one of the crew members had noticed until Alice began sleeping. Kieran, taking this as a hint to go to bed, stood and slipped under deck. Cielven picked up Alice and carried her below deck, slipping her into her captain counters hammock. He then went back to the upper deck and leaned against the mast of the ship. He closed his eyes and began trying to slip into sleep. He made sure his dragon hearing was activated before he slept of course. He would wake up if a leaf landed on the ship.

Cielven knew for sure that tomorrow Alice would again try to get Sabor to join. He also knew that him and Kieran would get wrapped up into her silly plan. Yet Cielven didn't really mind. It was fun sailing with the always smiling and laughing Alice. Yes, sometimes he would snap from to much of her, but it was all in good fun. To have someone so happy, and yet so strong was so… new. Usually the strong people of this world were cold because of the battles they had fought, but Alice was just the opposite.

It was weird, and Cielven believed Alice's always cheerfulness was getting to him, but he was actually excited for tomorrow's adventure with Alice. He was looking forward to it.

**Next chapter contains some fighting- and i'm so scared to write it ;-;  
>I suck at writing fight scenes XD<strong>


End file.
